Perfect bath
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drarry! Draco nem is sejtette, milyen borzalmak érik azon a bizonyos estén… Madam Pomfrey, maszturbáló Potterek és egyéb lények. Mi lesz itt?
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect bath**

I. fejezet

_Ginny POV_

- És Zambini, komolyan beszéltem, ha elszúrod, tényleg feldoblak. – Ezzel a választ meg sem várva kifordult a pince lejáróból, és elindult a bűbájtanterem felé. Még hallott a háta mögül pár elmosódott szitkozódást, de nem foglalkozott vele. Elégedett mosolyra húzódott a szája.

_Végre megvagy! Ostoba mardekáros. – Még szélesebb mosoly. - Ó Harry, az utam immár kikövezve hozzád. _

Zsebére simította a kezét, amiben egy fiola Weasley Varázsvicc féle Színtelenszagtalan Bors kenőcs lapult. Egy mellékfolyosóra kanyarodva előhúzta az üvegcsét, és két cseppet az ujjaira cseppentett, amit a szeme alá dörzsölt. Gyorsított a léptein, miközben tovább masszírozta a kenőcsöt, és míg meg nem jelentek a szemében az első könnyek.

_Na még egy kicsit, és tökéletes. _

Hirtelen megbotlott egy kiálló kőben, és nekiesett a falnak, ami kicsit feljebb lökte a kezét. Kétségbeesetten nyüszített a szemébe nyilalló fájdalomtól, és a szemébe került kenőcstől. Szapora pislogások között próbálta kikönnyezni, de nem segített semmit. Kínjában odakapta a kezét, és megpróbálta kidörzsölni.

- Áááááá, bassza meg, hogy lehetek ilyen hülye?- ordította kétrét görnyedve a fájdalomtól.

Egy sarokba dőlve szuszogott, és próbálta túlélni a hülyeségét, miközben könnyei talárjára záporoztak, nagy foltot hagyva rajta.

_Semmi baj. Semmi baj. Nyugi! Huuh. Huh. Ez így csak még jobb. Hiteles az egész._

Futásnak eredt a terem felé, hogy mire oda ér, kimelegedjen. Mikor célhoz ért, fájó szemeit megerőltetve keresett egy pont olyan vörös üstököt, mint az övé.

_Megvan._

- Rooooon! Segítened keell!- sírta.

_Draco POV:_

Egy morcos árny suhant végig Roxfort gyertyafénnyel megvilágított folyosóin. Draco Malfoy frusztráltan szusszantott, és kicsit gyorsított a léptein.

_Ínhüvelygyulladás? Most ez KOMOLY? _

Jobb alkarjába ismételten belehasított a fájdalom. Mikor arcához emelte kezét – egy diszkrét roppanást követően -, inkább visszaeresztette karját az oldalához. Bal kezével ráfogott a fájó alkarjára, hogy érezze a melegséget, ami még a kötéseken keresztül is áradt belőle.

_Még Madam Pomfrey előtt kellet volna fürdenem. Hogy fogok én ezzel a kötéssel normálisan tisztálkodni? _

Befordult egy folyosósarkon, mikor hirtelen megtorpant.

_Ó, istenem. És mi lesz, ha a háztársaim rájönnek, mi baja is a karomnak? Neem, ezt a szégyent már képtelen lennék elviselni! De ha esetleg Parkinson is be merészelne szállni a gúnyolódásba - _egy sötét vigyor terült el a sápadt arcon _-, hát emlékeztetem az ő kísértetiesen hasonló helyzetére, bár ő azért került eme állapotba, mert senkinek nem kell, és nem rákényszerül, mint Draco. Mert ugyan… ki hinné el a Mardekár klubhelyiségben, hogy a szorgos körmöléstől gyulladt be a keze, és nem a késő estig tartó rejszolástól. Szóval, a helyzet finoman szólva is kínos. Nincs más hátra, el kell tüntetni a bizonyítékokat._

Gyors mozdulatokkal tépkedte le magáról a finom anyagból készült kötést, ami különböző nyugtató és hűsítő bájitalokkal volt átitatva.

_Nem elég, hogy ebben a kibaszott iskolában egy passzív srác sincs, akivel elszórakozhatna, a háború óta a „rávehető" hugrabugos fiúk is romantikára, meg párkapcsolatra vágynak. Fujh! Inkább a halál! A fájdalom már megvan, bár azt hittem, valami konkrétabb dologba pusztulok bele._

Miután lekerült róla szövet, kissé megnyugodva előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy eltüntethesse a bizonyítékot. A karjába ismét belemart a fájdalom, de összeszorította az állkapcsát, és az átka felperzselte az anyagot. Kissé megnyugodva folytatta útját. Csak két fordulón kellet túljutnia, mire végre elérkezett céljához. Szembenézett a szoborral, és már csak azért imádkozott, hogy senki ne foglalja el előle a helyet.

- Malacpersely! - dörmögte a jelszót. Még egy, Dumbledore ismételődő mániái sorában. Pufogása ellenére egy felszabadult sóhajjal nyugtázta a kőszobor mozgását, amivel utat nyitott neki a finom meleg fürdőjéhez, amit nagyon nem fog elsietni! Szinte még egy félmosoly is felmerészkedett arcára… Míg meg nem hallotta. Azt.

_Vízcsobogás… és elfojtott hangok. Neeeem, ő most megőrül, ha várnia kell! Ezek után, amin átment – és ami vélhetőleg még vár ma rá - igazán megérdemli!_

De hirtelen valami szöget ütött a fejébe. Hogyan engedhette be a szobor, mikor a helyiség tisztán hallhatóan foglalt? Szadista mosolyra húzódtak ajkai. Csak egy magyarázat lehet: a kis behatoló nem prefektus.

- Húú, de megdöglessz most, te kis geci! – suttogta élvezettel maga elé, és a falhoz lapulva araszolt előre, hogy pillantást vethessen a medence felé. Egy macskát megszégyenítő kecsességgel nyúlt előre, míg megfelelő közelségbe nem került a beugróhoz, és gyors, feltűnésmentes mozdulattal kikukucskált. De a látványtól hirtelen lemerevedett, és a levegő a tüdejében rekedt.

_Ez. Nem. Lehet. Igaz. Nem hiszek a szememnek: Harry Szent Potter, a varázsvilág megmentője… Az Ő kádjában. _– Draco szemei kistányér méretűre tágultak, mikor végre leesett neki, hogy mi is zajlik a szemei előtt. – _Hát ezért a hangok_? _Harry Potter álló farokkal az ÉN medencémben. Rejszol._

A fehér márványfalakra immár kiült a forró pára, és langyos cseppekben csordogált rajtuk lefelé a víz. A fehér medence teljesen tele volt vízzel, néhol foltokban cseresznyevirág illatú hab úszkált. A gyertyák fénye finoman esett a medence szélén ülő fiúra, akinek a háta épp most vált el a faltól, hogy előre dőljön az arany csapok egyikéhez, de az túl messze volt, ezért lágy siklással belegázolt a vízbe, hogy elérje a célját. Megtekerte az egyik smaragddal díszített csapot, amiből sűrű, átlátszó szappan csorgott a fiú kezébe. Mikor az megtelt, visszagázolt eredeti helyére, és visszapattant a peremre. Napbarnított, nedves testén hasra esett a gyertyafény. A vízcseppek huncut szertelenséggel csorogtak lefelé, hogy újra találkozzanak a medence vizével, vagy épp elvesszenek a fiú szőrében. Draco végigfuttatta tekintetét Potter izmos alakján, és finoman megnyalta a kiszáradt ajkait.

Potter teste meglepte. Nem hitte, hogy ennyire izmos lett az utóbbi időben. Vállai szélesek és izmosak, míg dereka keskeny és vékony. Izmai táncot jártak minden egyes mozdulatánál és lélegzetvételénél. Felső teste napbarnított volt a sok kviddicsedzéstől, derekán viszont megtört ez a szín, és átadta magát egy finom alabástrom árnyalatnak, melybe sötét ösvényt húzott a fanszőrzete. És ami alatta volt… Draco nagyot nyelt. Nem gondolta, hogy látja valaha is Pottert teljes felkészültségben, de ez mindent megért. A formás rózsaszín golyók felett büszkén ágaskodott pénisze, gazdája figyelméért. Amit meg is kapott egy elhaló sóhaj keretében. Az összes szappant rácsorgatta, majd finom tekerő mozdulatokkal eloszlatta az egész vesszőn, majd kissé széjjelebb tolta térdeit.

Draco hirtelen elszakította a tekintetét a látványtól, és hevesen dobogó szívvel nekidőlt a falnak. Kezét rásimította dübörgő mellkasára, és lassan lecsúsztatta feszülő öléig. Életében nem látott még ennél szexibb dolgot! Harry Potter, ahogy vizesen, csöpögő hajjal és farokkal kiveri. AGH! Egy álom! De mégis, mit tegyen? Ha ő is előveszi, akkor le fog bukni. Most hogy nézne az ki, ha egy véletlen nyögés miatt rájönne, hogy nincs egyedül? És azt a kárörvendő-gunyoros arcot sem akarta élőben látni. De az istenért! Ez. POTTER. Tanácstalanul az beszívta alsóajkát, és kicsit ráharapott. Még egy pillantás Potterre, ahogy teljes terpeszbe vágja magát, és immár a fenekét síkosítja. Ez olyan élvezethullámot indított el a hasából a farkába, hogy majd szétrepesztette a farmerját.

Dilemma eldöntve.

Talárját félrelökve gyorsan kicsatolta az övét, és az alsójába nyúlva fényre húzta merevedését. Visszafordult Potter felé, és húzott egyet a farkán, mire csuklója hangos kattogással tiltakozott. Elhúzta a száját, de folytatta.

Potter eddigre már két ujjal tágította magát, és a farkán járó keze már finom habot vert. Hátát a falnak vetette, és lábait teljesen kihúzta a vízből, hogy jobban kezére essen a feneke. Úgy látszik, elérte, amiért nyújtózkodik, mert egyszerre hátradöntötte a fejét a falnak, és egy nagyot nyögött. Szinte érzékelhető volt, ahogy árasztotta a hőt magából. Kipirult arccal, és élvezettől csillogó szemekkel tekintett le az ölébe, és kis huncut mosollyal egy kevés vizet fröcskölt az ölébe, amitől a szappan eszeveszett habzásba kezdett.

Draco halántékán megjelent az első izzadtságcsepp, amint figyelte Harry Hú-de Megbasznám Pottert. Bár nem ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért leizzadt. A csuklója hátborzongató hangokat adott ki, égett és fájt. Kezet cserélt, de legnagyobb rémületére az is roppant egy gyanúsat. Teljesen ledermedt. Hitetlenkedve emelte maga elé karjait, magára hagyva az immár izgalomtól csöpögő farkát.

_Épp most élem át életem legerotikusabb élő pornóját, és nem tudom kiverni magamnak? Na ne szórakozz!_

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve beleköpött nyitva tartott tenyereibe, és egyenletesen eloszlatta rajtuk a nyálát. Összeszorította az ökleti, és nekitámasztotta a falnak a farka előtt. Övének csatos végét betűrte a nadrágja belsejébe, hogy ne zörögjön. Közben tekintetével visszatért a medencében zajló jelenetre. Harry alábbhagyott az iramból, és egyik lábát visszaeresztette a gőzölgő, illatos vízbe, mialatt kihúzta magából ujjait. Draco ezalatt markainak bejáratához illesztette a kemény vesszejét, és kéjes mordulással beléjük hatolt. Lassú ütemben mozgott, szeretett volna Harryvel együtt elélvezni.

Harry a felhúzott térdén pihentette a karját, míg habos ujjaival kínzó lassúsággal cirógatta magát. A fehér hab végigfolyt az ágyékán, és az egyre dagadóbb tócsában gyűlt össze a lábai között. Harry hirtelen, erősen, két kézzel ráfogott a merevedésére, és ruhacsavaró mozdulatokkal pumpálta magát egyre gyorsuló ütemben a csúcs felé. Draco, látva ezt, gyorsabb tempóra váltott, amitől gerincébe belemart az élvezet, és farka fájón sajgott. Száját apró nyögések, és finom lihegés hagyta el, mikor tudatosult benne, milyen helyzetbe is került.

_Harry Potter elől bujkálva baszom a falat._ – Csíntalan vigyorra húzódtak vékony ajkai – _Ó pokolba is. Igen!_

Harry mozdulatai veszítettek koordináltságukból, és a nyakán kidagadt egy ér, mikor várakozóan ívbe feszült a háta. Golyói szorosan testéhez simultak, jelezve, hogy már nagyon várják az enyhülést.

Draco lélegzete is egyre inkább akadozott, halántékán és nyakán a szőke tincsei izzadtságába ragadtak. Sápadt arcára az izgalom pírja festett élvezetet, szemei vidámságtól, és hihetetlen gerjedelemtől fénylettek. Karjai égtek, de már ezt sem érezte, annyira elmerült öklei dugásában, így azt sem vette észre, ahogy nadrágja lejjebb csúszott, combjain ezzel kiszabadítva fogságából övcsatját, ami hangos csattanásokkal ütődött neki az éppen inzultált csempének. Ezt meghallva azonnal lemerevedett, és reménykedett, hogy Harry nem vette ész…

- Ki van ott? Te vagy az, Mirthil? Megmondtam, hogy húzz innen! – Draco gyorsan behúzódott a fal takarásába, de fedezéke nem sokáig nyújthatott neki biztonságot a csobogó hangokból ítélve. A kezeibe nyilalló fájdalommal mit sem törődve rángatta vissza magára a nadrágot, de elkésett. Egy rózsaszín lepedőbe bugyolált Harry Potter ugrott mellé harcra készen pálcával a kezében. - Mi a…? MALFOY? - Jeges folyam indult meg a gerince mentén.

_Fantasztikus! Összegezzük. A kezeim szétrecskáztam. Rátörtem Harry Megmentettem-A-Világot Potterre. Majdnem felcsináltam a falat. Lebuktam, és most itt állok előtte álló farokkal egy kibaszottul félreérthetetlen helyzetben… Mit vétettem neked, Merlin?_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Fejezet

Harry pov.

A „Fiú, aki túlélte, és meg is ölte újra" épp a jól kiérdemelt pihenőjét töltötte a Griffendél klubhelyiségében. Bár a csendet nfem élvezhette, mert az egész Griffendél-torony felbolydult, és zsibongva szaladgált fel s alá. Ez legfőképp az első, másod és harmadévesekre volt jellemző, és azon belül is a nőnemű egyedekre. A portrélyukon ki-be, a lépcsőn föl s le - a klubhelység minden centiméterének átkutatása zajlott a fontos dolgokért -, és ez már így ment második napja... És úgy látszott, most érte el a készülődés a tetőpontját, mivel holnap hajnalban kezdődött volna a „Szilárdítsuk baráti kapcsolatainkat tovább a Beauxbatons-nal" kirándulás. Roxfort történelmében a kastély először maradt üresen egy tanulmányi kirándulás miatt a francia iskola javára. Egy egész hét tanulás nélkül, egy idegen országban. Harry elégedetten hátradőlt karosszékében, az arcán boldog mosollyal.

_Isteni lesz!_

Mióta megtudták, hogy mennek, Hermione felásta az egész könyvtárat a Beauxbatons-nal kapcsolatos információkért, és a begyűjtött információkat megpróbálta buzgón továbbadni _főleg_ neki és Ronnak.

_Nem igaz, hogy nem vette még észre a semmibe meredő üveges tekinteteket, mikor nekikezdett. Tisztára, mint órán. Inkább átlényegülök közben egy másik világba, ahol egy finom kis szőke vár, egy tradicionális szálló, és Zhangjiajie csodálatos kilátása. Na, mindegy._

Azért minden próbálkozásuk, és a mély transzba esés ellenére is átszűrődött pár információ a tudatukba. Mint például az, hogy a helyi „Roxtmorst" megfelelője arrafelé egy vélák lakta falu, ami tele van szőke szexistenekkel, és ott nemcsak Fleur félvéla és járhat varázslóiskolába. És ha már a szőkéknél tartunk... A mardekárosok is jöttek. Harry mélyen felsóhajtott, és leolvadt az arcáról az idült mosoly.

_Malfoy._

Már a Voldemortal folytatott végső harcuk előtt is nagyon tetszett neki, de amikor még segített is neki és Ronnak kijutni az apja kis magánbörtönéből, rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez talán egy kicsit többet jelenthetett, mint azt elsőre gondolták... Azóta, ha csak tehette, megleste Malfoyt ebéd vagy kviddics közben.

_Reménytelen. Még azt se tudja senki, hogy jobban izgatnak a varázslók, mint a boszorkák..._

A fejét gondterhelten a fotelkarfán pihenő kezébe ejtette, és lágyan masszírozni kezdte azt.

Bár talán még jobb is lenne a színvallás... Kevesebb szerelmes levél a rajongóitól, és talán még az ajándék dömping is megszűnne, ami non-stop üldözi. Jönne egy- két rivalló, és akkor mi van? Hamar napirendre térnének fölötte.

_Bilibe lóg a kezem._

Ha megteszi, talán nem ártana a Minisztérum segítségét kérni, hogy válogassák át a postáját. Inkább nem akarta tudni, mit is kapna azoktól a lányoktól, akiktől a terjengős „vegyél el", és „ha nem lehetek a tiéd, inkább meghalok" levelek szoktak érkezni, a szokásos levágott haj, és vérrel írt levelek mellett...

Megborzongott. Nem, határozottan nem szerette volna megtudni! Márpedig lassan tényleg szeretett volna egy kapcsolatot, esetleg azzal a bizonyos szőkével...

És most esélye is lesz beférkőzni a szobájába. Az arcára visszatért a széles mosoly. És mindezt az édes kis Ginnynek köszönheti!

_Jó kislány._

Bár jelenleg inkább vetélytársnak volt tekintendő.

Ma reggel, nagy drámai jelenetekkel fűszerezve előadta magát Ronnak, hogy „Jaj én szegény! A csúnya Blaise átvert, és most nála vannak a bizalmas képei."

_Pfff. Ugyan már. Mindannyian tudjuk miért játssza ezt a kis játékot. Malfoyért! És nem szégyelli felhasználni ehhez szerencsétlen Zambinit! Egyenesen szánom szegény párát. Egy teljesen beindult Weasley nő bábjaként nehéz lehet az élet! Kis agyafúrt. Reggel beszaladt a bűbájtan termünkbe, és Malfoy füle hallatára beszélt Ronnak a problémás képekről. Ha! Még jó, hogy csak Ronnak nem esett le, mi a szitu, és megkért engem, hogy láthatatlanná tévő köpenyestül surranjak be a Mardekár-körletbe, és lopjam vissza. Szopacs Ginny._

Ééés el is dördült az indulásra hívó start pisztoly, amikor egy másodéves lány lábai között besurrant a mi kis házi cicusunk. Meg sem állt a kis gombóc egy csoport vihogó lányig, majd mikor oda ért, buzgó nyolcasozásba kezdett a lábaiknál, és hangos nyekegéssel próbálta magára felhívni a figyelmet. Az egyik lány már hajolt is le érte, és karjaiban az öregedő macskával az egyik kanapéhoz sétált, majd leült vele. Mihelyst pamlagot értek, a macska eszeveszett dorombolásba kezdett a kényeztető kezek alatt.

Ez a tény is azt igazolja, hogy Piton egy gonosz ember!

Szegény McGalagony bátran (és ostobán) kért tőle egy altató bájitalt (_gondoljuk mi_), és ez a szemét adott neki egy olyat, amitől egy animágus elalvás után átváltozik a másik alakjába, és ösztöneinek utat engedve kóborol. Piton, te állat! És az a legszebb az egészben, hogy másnap McGalagony semmire nem emlékezett. Semmire! Így a második este után minden Griffendéles megfogadta, hogy nem említjük ezt a kis mellékhatást a tanárnőnek, így mi akkor mászkálunk, amikor akarunk, ő pedig királyi ellátásban részesül minden nap hét óra után. Meg is látszik a gondoskodás a tanárnőn. A régi kehes kinézetét teljesen maga mögött hagyta, és most már egy csillogószőrű kövér macskánk van - nem mellesleg sokkal kevesebb egerünk -, akit mindenki elhalmozz a legjobb dolgokkal.

Két ötödéves fiú is észrevette, hogy megérkezett a professzor, ezért elővették a külön neki félre tett friss sushit, amit a vacsoránál szolgáltak fel. És elé is tették a McMacskanő névvel ellátott tálat. McGalagony leugrott a lány öléből, és hangos dorombolás kíséretében nekilátott az utóvacsorájának.

Harry felállt, és lusta léptekkel odasétált a cicushoz. Lehajolt, és végigsimított a hátán, amit a cicus egy köpködős-kajaféltős mutatvánnyal jutalmazott.

- Sajnálom tanárnő, de van egy kis dolgom. Kikéredzkedhetek a körletből takarodó után? - Csend. - Hallgatás beleegyezés. Köszönöm tanárnő!

Aki éppen hallotta, mosolygós pillantást vetett az elfoglalt macskára.

Harry derűs mosollyal az arcán lépett ki a portrélyukon. Elindult balra, és addig bolyongott, míg nem talált egy kevésbé forgalmas folyosót. Nekidőlt az egyik falikárpitnak, és előhúzta farzsebéből a tekergők térképét.

- Rosszban sántikálok. - Pöccintett pálcájával a térképre. A térképen megjelentek a cirkalmas betűk, amelyek a készítőket hirdették, és kinyílt. Harry erős susogtatással kereste azokat a neveket, amelyek őt érdekelték.

_Briliáns! Egyik célszemély sem tartózkodik az útban. Irány Blaise! Ééés ő hol is van? Á! Bazz... Csillagvizsgáló torony. Aztán mehetek le a pincébe, de király._

Összehajtotta a térképet, és hanyagul a farzsebébe gyűrte. Morcos tekintettel indult a csillagvizsgáló torony felé: lépcső, lépcső, lépcső, hosszú folyosók, még több lépcső. Mire felért a célszemélyhez, már enyhén lihegett, és az idegtől kicsit frusztráltan kicsapta a teraszajtót.

_Mi a faszomat csinálsz itt, Blaise?_ - Elindult a távcsövek felé, hogy ott találjon egy tanuló (?) Blaise-t - _Jah, hogy tanul. ANYÁD_!

- Mi a faszomért kell neked IDEFENN tanulnod? - kiáltotta Harry.

Blasie összerezzent a hirtelen hangzavarra, és felkapta a fejét - nem utolsó sorban a pálcáját is.

- Mi van?

Harry ingerülten szusszantott egyet.

- Semmi... Tudod, miért jöttem ugye?

- Sejtem. - Blaise leengedte a pálcáját, és felállt a karosszékéből, amit átalakított magának. Némán meredtek egymásra pár pillanatig, majd Blaise megadóan lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Scorpium, 22-es szoba, felsőfiók.

Harry elégedetten eresztette ki tüdejéből a benntartott levegőt. - Kösz.

Ezzel már meg is fordult, és otthagyta a megkönnyebbült Zambinit. Lépcső, lépcső, folyosó, lépcső, lépcső, folyosó, settenkedő griffendélesek - láthatatlanná tévő köpeny fel -, lépcső, lépcső, lépcső, pincefolyosók, settenkedő mardekárosok, lépcső, folyosó és megérkezett. Halványan elmosolyodott az eszébe ötlött emléken, mikor még másodikban Ronnal és Malfoyal álltak ezelőtt a titkos ajtó előtt, és kimondta a jelszót: - Scorpium! - Az ajtó elcsúszott előle, és feltárult előtte a Mardekár klubhelyisége.

Lágy, zöldes fényben úszott az egész terem, az alacsony mennyezetről zöld búrák lógtak le, emellett a falakat sötétzöld falikárpit borította, amin ezüst kígyócskák csúszkáltak a díszesen hímzett, fehérarany aljnövényzet alatt. A termet itt is, hasonlóan a Griffendélesekéhez, egy óriási, gazdagon díszített kandalló, rengeteg kanapé és fotel töltötte meg, amelyek szétszórva álltak a kisebb mahagóni kávézóasztalok körül. Itt is hasonlóan áldatlan állapotok uralkodtak a nőnemű egyedek miatt. Fel-alá szaladgáló kis csitrik, néhol nagyobb csoportok tartottak stratégiai megbeszélést a „hogyan zsúfoljunk bele három ládányi dolgot a megengedett egybe?", és „a francia fiúk vajon milyenek és milyen lányokat szerethetnek?" témakörökben. Úgy vette észre, hogy az utazóládáknak fenntartott helyek lassan a plafonig értek.

Ekkor hirtelen kivágódott mögötte a bejárati ajtó, és félelmetes talársuhogtatással bevonult rajta Piton. Harrynek csak annyi szerencséje volt, hogy kicsit arrébb tudott ugrani az útjából, így épp elkerülte, hogy a Mardekár Ház feje letarolja. A hevesen verdeső szívére szorította az egyik kezét, és vett egy megkönnyebbült lélegzetet.

- Miss Marvel! Itt van már mindenki poggyásza?

- N-nem uram!

- Miss Marvel, nem megmondtam, hogy...

Harry már nem várta meg, hogy mit nem csinált meg Miss Marvel - teljes sebességgel kilőtt abba az irányba, ahol egy csapat negyedéves fiú épp feljött a lépcsőn egy-egy ládával. Meglapult, míg mindegyikük fellebegtette a poggyászát, és azután belesett a lépcsőházba.

A lépcsőket körülbelül méterenként világította meg egy gyertya, amiket a szűkösre vájt falakra erősítettek (_mily meglepő_), ezüstkígyó gyertyatartókkal. Ahogy Harry lelépett a lépcsőkre, megcsapta a hideg pincelevegő. Lesettenkedett az első lépcsőfordulóig - _Még mindig lépcsők... _-, ahonnan egy valamivel tágasabb folyosó nyílt, rajta kétfelől hálótermek ajtóinak sorával. Összesen tíz.

_Jó helyen járok -_ nyugtázta magában Harry.

Visszasétált a lépcsőházba, és mászott még két szintet lefelé, ahol is szembe találta magát a Zambini által megjelölt ajtóval. Gyorsan előkaparta a farzsebéből a még mindig aktív térképet, és lázasan megkereste a szoba lakóit. Zambini még mindig a toronyban volt, de immár nem egyedül - egy hollóhátas kiscsaj is vele volt. Nott, Monstro és Crack már a fejüket tömték a konyhán, és Malfoy a gyengélkedő felé haladt.

_Tökély! Szabad a pálya előttem! -_ ezzel benyitott az üresen hagyott szobába. Érezte, amint átlép a küszöbön, legalább kétféle védővarázslat söpört végig a testén, de egyik sem aktivizálódott.

_Úgy látszik, Blaise tényleg számított ma rám_ - mosolyodott el elégedetten. Ráérősen visszarúgta maga mögött az ajtót a helyére, lehúzta a köpenyét, és a nadrágja korcába gyűrte. Hátra se fordulva suhintott egyet az ajtó felé a pálcájával, aminek hatására a zár kattant. Most már, hogy letudta biztonságának elsődleges feltételét, vethetett végre egy mélyrehatóbb pillantást a szobára is.

Meglepő módon tágasabb volt, mint az ő szobájuk fenn a toronyban, de ez is, mint a klubhelyiség, alacsony mennyezetű volt, amiről ugyanolyan zöld búrák lógtak le. Bár itt oldalt volt egy kis kandalló is, ami csak úgy ontotta magából a meleget. A szobát különböző mintájú, de alapjába véve zöld (_ki hitte volna?_) paravánok szabdalták fel öt részre. Kettőt sötétlilaszínű függöny választott el a közös tértől. Ugyanez a függöny a többi paravánon is ott díszelgett elhúzva.

_Kellemes. Melyik lehet a szöszi ágya? Nem, előtte a munka, aztán a szórakozás!_

Odalépett a jobb oldala felőli első, elkerített kis részhez, majd elhúzta a függönyt. Az orrát egyből megcsapta egy undorító savanyú szag, és ahogy végignézett az összegyűrt ételmaradékos ágyneműn, rögtön vissza is húzta az elválasztót.

_Ez biztos nem Blaise ágya! De már megértem, miért volt szüksége a többieknek magántérre._

Továbblépett a következő területhez, és visszatartott lélegzettel oda is belesett, majd megkönnyebbülten felszusszant. _- Ez biztos nem az egyik bunkó testvér ágya. _- A smaragdszínű ágynemű gondosan bevetve hevert az ágyon, a három bájitaltan tankönyv, ami elől volt hagyva, rendezett oszlopban feküdt az éjjeliszekrényen, Blaise és a szülei portréja mellett. - _Bingó_. - Odalépett a fiú éjjeliszekrényéhez, és kihúzta a felső fiókot. A kis szobával ellentétben itt kész káosz volt. Törött pennák, gyanuszkóp, telefirkál és gyűrött papírok, fényképek össze-vissza, fél pár zokni, használt zsebkendők, csokibéka-kártyák, pár nyaklánc, egy mobiltelefon (?), félig megevett csoki, gumi, lábgomba kenőcs, csavarok és mindez csak első ránézésre. Mindezeknek a tetején ott csücsült egy fehér boríték.

Lezárva.

_Ó Ginny. Hát ez nem jött össze!_ - kuncogott halkan Harry, és összehajtva azt, a talárja zsebébe tette. - _És most jöhet a kemény munkám jutalma!_ - Még egy gyors pillantás a térképre, legalább tíz perce van még a szőke ágyában élvezkedni, míg valaki esetleg megzavarná a nyugalmát. Fellelkesedve megpördült a tengelye körül, és teljes lendületével belerúgott az éjjeliszekrény öntöttvas lábába.

- WÁÁÁááááá! - Ordítva rogyott le az ágyra, és görnyedve fogott rá a lüktető kislábujjára. Mélyeket lélegezve próbálta enyhíteni a kínját, ami szép lassan alábbhagyott, és állandósult egy szinten. Óvatosan lehúzta a fájós lábáról a cipőt, meg a zoknit, és gyengéden megtapogatta a sérült testrészt. Már most vörösödésnek indult, és holnapra minden bizonnyal sötétlila színt fog ölteni. Vetett egy vádló pillantást a bűnös éjjeliszekrényre, és visszahúzta a zokniját. A cipőjét inkább meghagyta későbbre...

Óvatosan lábra állt, de ezt csak úgy sikerült a legkevesebb fájdalommal kivitelezni, ha a kislábujját felfelé tartva bicegett. Elindult a következő kis lakrész felé, ami el volt függönyözve.

Belemarkolt a függönybe, és egy lendületes mozdulattal elhúzta. Mihelyst meglátta, tudta, hogy ez a szőkéé, és nem csak abból, hogy a családi portré mellett egy tejfölös szőke hajszálakkal teli hajkefe feküdt, hanem a környezet egész kisugárzásából és illatából is. Pontosan vele szemben egy óriási megbűvölt ablak foglalta a falat, ami a Roxfort mögötti hegyekre nézett, bár a beköszöntő sötétség miatt nem sok látszott belőlük. Épphogy csak a sziluettjeik. A paraván, és a szoba ráeső részének falikárpitjai méregzöld színben pompáztak, míg rászőve barackszínű, repülő mókusok ugráltak fáról fára, vagy épp az avarban játszottak. Harry elmosolyodott ezen a kedves kis falikárpiton. Tekintetével végigsöpört a padlón, amit vastag perzsaszőnyeg borított egészen az ágyig. És ha már az ágynál tartunk, Harry egy lendületes ugrással a közepén landolt, és egy mély szippantással belefúrta az arcát a párnákba.

_Finom férfias parfümöt használ, biztos jó drága... Ó istenem, itt vagyok azon az ágyon, amin minden nap alszik, és kiveri a farkát, és amin szexe... Nem! Ebbe nem is akarok belegondolni! Aaa, ha ez az ágy egy merengő lenne..._

:Maga meg kicsoda, ha megkérdezhetem?: - Harry úgy pattant fel, mint egy rugó, mikor meghallotta a felsőbbrendű hangot. A szemével rögtön keresni kezdte a mély hangú férfit, aki lebuktatta. Hátrébb kellet kapnia a fejét, mert az ágy baldachinjáról egy óriási, albínó kockás piton csüngött lefelé, és nézett vele farkasszemet. - :Azonnali hatállyal hagyja el Lord Malfoy nyughelyét! ... :

:Ha-Harry Potter.: - A kígyó mereven nézett rá - :Uram...:

:Nos, Mr. Potter, mily kellemes meglepetés, hogy képes kommunikálni a fajtámmal, bár ahogy látom, az intelligenciája nem éri el a kívánt szintet...: - Harry csak bámult rá, épp éledezve a sokkból, és arra eszmélt, hogy hirtelen nem is tudja, hogy miről beszél a kígyó. :Potter! Szálljon. Le. Az. Ágyról!:

Harry észbekapott, és talpra kaparta magát. A citromsárga színben pompázó hatalmas kígyó lassan lesiklott az eddig általa birtokolt fekhelyre. Megtermett egy példány volt. Majdnem három méter hosszú lehetett, és a világos színű pikkelyein lágyan játszott a fáklyák lángárnyéka, és a búrákon átszűrődő fény. A kígyó narancs szemei egyenesen belefúródtak.

:Én Mr. Darius vagyok, Malfoy úrfi bizalmasa. Örvendek! Mint az Uram magánlakrészének felügyelője, követelem, hogy megfelelő magyarázattal tudjon szolgálni az itt tartózkodására...:

:Én... ö...: - Körülbelül ugyanígy érezte magát Piton vizslató tekintete alatt is. A hideg futkosott a hátán! Most Piton hasonlít a pitonra, vagy épp fordítva? Úgy nézett ki, hogy baj van. Gyors kutatni kezdett gondolatai között, hogy mit is kereshet ő a kisherceg barlangjában, mire szemei megakadtak az utazóládán. - Izé, engem küldtek, hogy összepakoljak Mr. Malfoy helyett, mivel ő most a gyengélkedőn tartózkodik.

A kígyó gyanakodva figyelte tovább, majd engedett - :Szegény gazdám. Megértem, hogy inkább egy cselédre bízza ezt az alantas munkát...:

Harry meglepetten pislogott.

_Talán nincs minden veszve. Egy gyors zsebzsötem helyett turkálhatok egy kicsit. _

Izgatottságát leplezve a még mindig rászegeződő szemek elől, előhúzta a pálcáját, és a ládát a ruhásszekrény mellé lebegtette. Kitárta az ajtaját, de hirtelen azt hitte, rosszul lát. A szekrény belseje valószínűleg az egyik legigényesebb tértágító bűbájjal lett felszerelve. A szekrény belső tere körülbelül megegyezett a szoba terjedelmével. A falai fényes, vörös festékkel voltak lekenve, amiket óriási, plafontól a földig érő tükrök szabdaltak fel. A mennyezet úgy volt megbűvölve, hogy az a kinti égbolt állandósított, derűs nappali világosságát tükrözze. A szoba berendezését két félre osztották. Az elülső részben (az elmaradhatatlan tükrökön kívül) egy óriási sminkasztal foglalt helyet, mellette testápolós állvány, parfümös állvány és kiegészítős állványok. Ezekkel szemben egy görög stílusú kanapé foglalt helyet, ha esetleg elfáradna készülődés közben. A hátsó részben - négy sorban lefelé - a szoba végéig ruhák voltak felakasztgatva a fogasokra.

_ Egy közepes üzletet ez a mennyiségű ruha bőven megtöltene. Kinek van szüksége ennyi ruhára?_

:Csak bámul, vagy csinál is valamit?..: csattant mögötte az arisztokratikus hang, mire Harry összerezzent. Nem hitte, hogy ide is követni fogja a kígyó.

- _Invito_ Draco Malfoy kedvenc ruhadarabjai, tisztálkodási és ápoló szerei. - Harry ijedten vonta vissza varázslatát, mikor körülbelül a fél szoba megindult felé. - Jó. Akkor _invito_ Draco Malfoy toptízes tisztálkodási és ápoló szerei, és húsz legkedveltebb ruhadarabja. - Megelégedve látta, hogy a flakonok és pici tégelyek felé lebegnek, és további utasításra várva ott maradnak a feje mellett, de amikor a kedvenc ruhadarabok kezdtek el felé suhanni, kénytelen volt elpirulni.

Elérepült egy csupán bőrszíjakból álló ruha (?), egy Harry Potter mintás agyonhasznált póló, bőrnadrág, csipke-selyem tangák, egy pár ujjatlan motoros kesztyű, fehér izompóló, kötött tulipiros sapka, egy agyonhasznált farmer, gyapjúból készült zokni, és egy fekete, dedikált póló. Harry nagyot nyelt, és kinyúlt az egyik csipkecsoda felé, majd Weasley-vörös fejjel kifeszítette maga előtt: kétoldalt spagetti pántok, melyek elöl egy falatnyi pihe puha csipkében, hátul egy fémkörben értek össze. Harry megbabonázottan bámulta a ruhadarabot. Életében nem látott még ilyet! Mégis kin látott volna? Petúnia néni fehérneműit mosás közben is próbálta elkerülni, bár azok messziről inkább sima pamutalsóknak tűntek. És ez Malfoyé. A kedvence. A kipirult arcából didergősen reszkető érzés száguldott végig a testén, ami megállapodott az ágyékában, ahogy elképzelte Malfoyt ebben elnyúlva a kinti ágyon.

:Malfoy úrfi ízlése ebben is, mint minden másban, kivételes, igaz?... : - A hirtelen jött hang kirángatta nyáladzásából, és hátrakapta a fejét a kígyóra.

:I-igen.: - suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és az összes odahívott tárgy visszarepült a helyére - :Azt hiszem, beszélnem kell az Uraddal , hogy mégis milyen ruhadarabokat óhajt magával vinni. Mióta szolgálod őt? ... : - Ahogy fordult, és eltette a pálcáját, észrevétlenül a zsebébe csúsztatta a fehérneműt.

:Együtt keltünk ki a tojásból. Megkérhetném, Mr. Potter, hogy hanyagolja a szükségtelen bizalmaskodást, és végezze a dolgát? ...:

:Akkor világ életedben vele voltál...: - A kígyó apró bólintással nyugtázta az állítás helyességét, és látványosan ignorálta a kérdésesség figyelembevételét. Kicsúszott a szekrény ajtajából, és kiengedte rajta Harryt is. :Örülök, hogy találkoztunk Darius...: - Elnevette magát a kígyó ingerült sziszegésén, és kilépett a lakrészből, gondosan behúzva maga mögött az elválasztót.

Harry újra elővette a térképet, ami még mindig nem jelzett semmilyen veszélyt ránézve. Visszarakta a zsebébe, és lenyúlt csapdába szorult merevedéséhez, hogy megigazítsa a szűk nadrágban. Így legalább járni tud, ha gondolkodni már nem. Magára kanyarította láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, kilépett a szobából, és megindult felfelé a lépcsőfokokon.

Mikor felért, az első dolog, amit érzékelt, a csönd volt. A klubhelyiségben senki nem tartózkodott, Pitont kivéve. Harry odasurrant a bejárati ajtóhoz, és mereven bámulta a bájitalmestert, hátha valamikor lankad majd annyira a figyelme, hogy kislisszolhasson. Úgy tűnt, Piton is annyira unja a várakozást, mint ő, mert egy ásítást elnyomva felkönyökölt az előtte lévő papírokra, és a fejét egy rosszul irányzott bólintással a tenyere helyett az asztallaphoz koppintotta. Harry fuldoklott a nevetési kényszertől, de próbált minél észrevétlenebb maradni, míg a bájitalmester, a fejét idegesen dörzsölgetve lecsekkolta, hogy nem látta-e senki ezt a kis malőrt.

Ezt az időpontot választotta Monstro, hogy lábujjhegyen pipiskedve besurranjon a helyiségbe.

- Mr. Monstro! - sziszegte Piton semmi jót nem ígérve.

Harry a hirtelen jött figyelemelterelést kihasználva kilépett a pincefolyosóra. Még éppen látta a menekülő Nottot eltűnni az egyik kanyarban.

_Hogy mik vannak!_

Boldogan indult az ellenkező irányba. A talárjára simította a tenyerét, pont ott, ahol a belső zsebében a Ginnynek visszaszerzett boríték lapult. _Megvan, amiért jöttem._ Lecsúsztatta a kezét a pálcájára, és a rabolt zsákmányra. _És egy imádni való bónuszt is szereztem. _Boldog mosollyal, szinte szökdécselve tartott felfelé a pincéből. _És az a póló! Holnap. Holnap el kéne hívnom randizni! _Rég nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak_. _Egy hirtelen gondolatot követve aztán ráfordult a prefektusi fürdő folyosójára, és meg sem állt odáig.

- Malacpersely.

Ahogy belépett, levetette magáról láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és a fal melletti öltözőfogasra akasztotta. A fürge ujjai a nehéz talárjától is megfosztották, majd a pólóját is lehúzta magáról. Mikor félmeztelenül megállt, előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját és a zsákmányt. Az arcát a fehérneműbe fúrta, és mélyen beleszippantott - öblítő, és valahogy olyan Dracós illata volt. A pálcás kezével kikapcsolta a farmerja gombjait, és hagyta lecsúszni magán, majd kilépett a bokái körül fodrozódó anyagból. A háta mögül halk zihálást érzékelt. Felkapta a fejét, és egy villámgyors pördüléssel a rajtakapott kísértetre szegezte pálcáját.

- Myrtle, ha nem tűnsz el nagyon gyorsan, visszaátkozlak az előző hétbe! Takarodj! - Próbált olyan félelmetesnek tűnni, amennyire az ember majdnem meztelenül, egy jól látható erekció birtokosaként csak lehet. Úgy tűnik, működött, mert a kísértet egy loccsanással eltűnt a mellékhelyiségből. A pálcáját továbbra is tartva, hüvelykujjal tolta le az alsóját, kiszabadítva ezzel a kínzóan kemény férfiasságát. Elsétált a medencéhez, és a közeli törölközőpolcra helyezte pálcát, majd a csipkecsodát is.

Odafordult a csapokhoz, találomra megtekert közülük párat. Gyorsan alájuk állt. A hajába dörzsölte az illatos szappanos vizet, majd a medence partjára ült, és amíg figyelte, hogy megtelik, a jobbját a merevedésére szorította. Finom, lusta mozdulatokkal kezdte pumpálni. Ahogy a lábain egyre feljebb kúszott a víz, újra megrohanta a fantáziakép, amiben Malfoy, abban a kis semmiségben az ágyán fekve csak őrá vár. Az inger hatására forró bizsergés indult meg hasától a farka felé. _Vagy inkább jobb lenne, ha abban a bőrcuccban kikötözné őt arra a hatalmas ágyra, és arra kényszerítené, hogy leszopja._ A medence eközben teljesen megtelt, és forró pára lepte el a helyiséget. A csapok elzáródtak, amikor a víz kicsit túlcsordult. A farkán a víz lassan kezdett beszívódni, ezért kinyúlt egy kis szappanért a csapokhoz. Milyen szép is volna, ha elérné... A vízbe siklott. A heréit finoman nyaldosta a víz, ahogy lépdelt. Megtekert egy csapot, és teliengedte a markát az illatos „síkosítóval".

Visszasétált az eredeti helyére, és kényelmesen eloszlatta magán az anyagot. Gondolatban már vissza is tért a nagyon uralkodó jellemű Malfoyhoz. _A kisherceg, ahogy végigsimított az izmos hasfalán, egy gunyoros mosollyal megfogta a merevedését, és két kézzel tekergetve kínozta, míg a torkából elfojtott nyögés, és halk zihálás szakadt fel. Mindezt addig csinálta, míg szinte könyörgött az ujjaiért, amit ugyan még egy lesajnáló mosollyal honorált, de mégis, mikor becsúsztatja az első ujját, izgalommal nyögött ő is._ A karjai már elfáradtak a saját prosztatája izgatásától, így leeresztette az egyik lábát a vízbe, és kihúzta magából az ujjait. Immár lassabb pumpálással, de visszatért a képzeletbeli szeretőjéhez. _Aki előkészíttette magát a síkosítóval, majd hasra fordította Harryt, és mögé helyezkedett. _

_- Könyörögj Potter. Kérd, hogy rakjam beléd a farkam, és keféljelek a mennyekbe. - A felsőtestével Harryre nehezedett, és apró puszikat lehelt a tarkójára, míg nedves farkával kínzóan böködte a kitágított lyukat. Harry frusztráltan nyüszített alatta, és próbálta a kérés teljesítése nélkül magába fogadni a másikat. - A-aa. Nem fog menni! Esedezz._

_Csalódottan felzokogott: - Kérlek Draco, bassz meg. Dugj meg! Könyörgöm!_

_Draco egy elégedett morranással, hihetetlenül lassan kezdte kitölteni a..._

Harryt több, egymást követő csattanás ragadta ki képzeletéből. Végigfutott a gerincén a csalódottság, és hirtelen haragra gerjedt.

- Ki van ott? Te vagy az, Myrtle? Megmondtam, hogy húzz innen! - Felugrott, és gyors léptekkel a pálcájáért futott. Magához kapott egy törölközőt, amit derekára csavart, bár így is majd kiszúrta a merevedése az ember szemét. Hosszú léptekkel csörtetett a hang irányába. A folyosóra vezető beugróban egy éppen a saját nadrágjába gabalyodott fickót talált. - Mi a...? - kiáltott fel felháborodottan. De csak addig, amíg le nem esett neki, ki is a kukkollója - MALFOY?


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

_Draco pov._

_Te jó kurva Merlin! Mit csináljak? Mitcsináljak? Mitcsináljaaak? Nyugalom. Egy terv kell. Gyorsan _- az idő telt és csak meredtek egymásra mozdulatlanul. - _De kurva gyorsan!_ - próbált valami kis agykapacitást összekaparni a beállt csendben, de a fejében egyre csak a vér dobolt. - _Nem kell terv, csak mondj már valamit. Valami flegmát! Végül is, én kaptam rajta! Gyorsan!_

- Na mi van, Potte...

- Malfoy, te _rám_ verted ki? - vágott Harry a szavába.

Az agya megint teljesen leállt. Érezte, ahogy fejébe még több vér száll fel. Valószínűleg még Wízli-patkánynál is vörösebb színárnyalatot produkált. Harry továbbra is előtte állt sátorozó törölközővel - nyelt egyet - és rászegeződő pálcával. Riadtan nézett fel Harry arcára, amin a zavarodottságot lassan valami perverz-gonosz vigyorféle szelte keresztül. Megköszörülte a torkát. _Ez a vigyor valószínűleg a lágy részeim leátkozásának első figyelmeztető jele... Gyorsan valami szépítőt!_

- Nem! - _és még nem is hazudtam. Nem mentem el..._

Harry harsányan felnevetett és lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját, majd le is tette a falpárkányra.

_Úgy látszik, megúsztam az átkokat. Király!_

- Akkor mégis mit csinálsz itt letolt gatyával? - lassan megindult felé, míg ő ugyanezzel a tempóval hátrált. Csend. - Na, mi lesz? Nem válaszolsz?

_Nem! Perelj be._ Hirtelen bevillant agyába valami életmentő.

- Nem mindegy? Mit keresel itt, Potter? Te nem használhatod ezt a fürdőt! Mint prefektus...

- Csapatkapitány vagyok! - vágott megint a szavába ingerülten Harry. _Picsába. _- Ma kaptam vissza a rangom. Milyen rossz hír a Mardekárnak, nem igaz? - kérdezte behízelegve.

- Kapd be.

- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet! - _Mi van?_ Kiáltotta Draco éledező, de immár még jobban lesokkolt tudata. Harry mellette termett, megragadta karját és magával húzta a medence felé. A gyors mozdulattól, és mivel már kezei nem tartották a törölközőt, az a lábaikhoz esett. Draco megbabonázottan bámult lefelé Harry fenekére. A következő dolog, amit érzékelt az az, hogy Harry belelöki ruhástul a vízbe.

Prüszkölve, tömeggyilkos ábrázattal emelkedett a felszínre.

- POTTER, EZÉRT MEGHALSZ!

Ahogy felnézett Harryre, benne rekedtek a szavak. Potter épp teljesen meztelenül nevetett, csípőre tett kézzel, pont az arca előtt. Pont _rá_ mutatva _azzal._

- Kívánlak!

_Ááááháá. Túl gyorsan történnek az események! Nem értem! Adjon már nekem valaki egy időnyerőt, csak 5 perc kell! És mi az, hogy kíván? _

- Mit szedtél be, Potter?

Harry leült a márvány padkára, belecsusszant a vízbe, majd cserkésző testtartással odasétált Dracóhoz, és magához ölelte. Karjait a szőke fiú dereka köré fonta, míg arcát a nyakhajlatához illesztette. Apró puszikat lehelt felfelé a nyakán. Füléhez érve, az érzékeny bőrön nedves csíkot hagyott nyelvével. Draco úgy érezte cseppfolyóssá válik a bizsergéstől, ami le s föl szaladgált a gerincén a gyengéd kényeztetéstől.

_Kit érdekel? Csak folytasd._

- Semmit - suttogott bele Harry Draco fülébe. - Csak ma tettem nálad egy látogatást.

_Ahh, ez az. Nyalogass még! Mi?_

- Mit mondtál? - Draco megragadta Harryt a vállainál, és egy határozott mozdulattal eltartotta magától. Karjába belemart a fájdalom. Kérdőn néztek egymás szemébe, majd Harry újra elmosolyodott.

- Feltúrtam a szekrényed. Láttam a „Potter pólót". - Draco agyát elöntötte a színtiszta düh. Markaival erősen megszorította Harry vállait, bár ez lehet jobban fájt neki, mint a másiknak. _Hogy tehette? Megölöm!_ - És a bugyikat is. - _MEGÖLÖM!_ - Egyet el is hoztam, ha esetleg nemet mondanál. - _Hah! Megfojtom!_ Draco kezei görcsösen bár, de elengedték Harry vállait, és rángatózva indultak meg a nyaka felé. - Holnap elhívhatlak valahová meginni valamit?

Draco agyában most pattant el valami.

- Mi a faszom bajod van neked, Potter? Nem hagynál nekem legalább egy pár percet, végiggondolni ezt a tébolyt? Olyan vagy, mint egy kibaszott hullámvasút! - ezzel arrébb tolta Harryt az útjából, és faképnél hagyta. Kiugrott a medencéből és becélozta az egyik WC fülkét. Mikor beért, bevágta maga után az ajtót, lecsapta a WC ülőkét és rázuttyant. Csend borult a helyiségre. Vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan kifújta. Hajából szaporán csöpögött a víz.

_Na lássuk. Vegyük számba a dolgokat. Potter nem átkozott szét. Jó pont: 1. Azt mondta, kíván. Jó pont: 2. Belelökött a vízbe ruhástul. Rossz pont: 2. Beszállt mellém és nyalogatott. Tehát Potter is homokos. Jó pont: 5. Betört a szobámba és minden titkom felturkálta, ráadásul még meg is lopott. _Draco keserűen lebiggyesztette az ajkait._ Mi a picsáért kellett ezt? _Ingerülten nézett fel a zárt budiajtóra._ Hülye Potter! _Odakintről halk vízcsobogást hallott, majd meztelen talpak csattogását a privát szférája felé.

- Draco? - Kérdezte Harry félénken.

_Habár dereng valami arról is, hogy elhívott valahova._

- Ne gyere közelebb! - kiáltott ki a pánikbudiból.

- Figyelj! Nem akartalak megbántani, vagy ilyesmi. - Draco dühösen a WC falára csapott.

- Nem vagyok megbántva, mint valami hülye picsa! Dühös vagyok! - Csend. - Mégis mit akartál azzal, hogy feltúrtad mindenem és megloptál? Bizonyítékot akartál a Wízli-patkánynak és a hülye barátaidnak, hogy még jobban megalázhass?

- Nem! Azt csak magamnak hoztam el! Azért mentem le, mert Blaise-től kellett visszavennem valamit. De miután végeztem, körbenéztem nálad is... Hidd el, nem akartalak megalázni! Tetszel nekem. Már egy ideje... és mikor megláttam a pólót, azt hittem, én is tetszem neked - a mondat végére megkeseredett a hangja.

Draco nekitámasztotta a falnak a fejét, és szépen ritmusosan nekiütögette. _Tehát csak tetszik neki? Jó pont..._ Vett még egy mély levegőt, és benn tartotta. _Nagyon finom volt, amit előzőleg csinált velem_. Sóváran eresztette ki a levegőt. _Kimegyek!_ Térdeire támasztotta kezeit, így véve elég lendületet, felemelkedett. Amit maga alatt látott, arra nem volt felkészülve, és ordítva nekiugrott az ajtónak. A WC csészében ott volt egy fej. És mozgott! Harry az ordításra feltépte az ajtót, így Draco háta mögül kirántotta a biztos pontot. Elterült Harry lábai előtt.

Kacér nevetés szűrődött ki a WC-ből, majd a szellem teljesen kidugta a fejét.

- MYRTLE! A kurva anyád! - Potter elcsörtetett a pálcájáért, míg a kísértet pirulva figyelte végig az útját. Amint a kezébe került a pálca, amaz köddé vált. Harry harciasan pördült meg, de amint látta eltűnni a kísértetet, idegeskedve a ruháihoz csörtetett. Kapkodva öltözködni kezdett.

- Potter? Mit csinálsz? - állt fel Draco és porolta le magát.

- Elmegyek - vágta vissza Harry dühösen.

- Na, állj meg! És a mi kis dolgunkkal mi lesz? - kérdezte. Harry dühösen szembe pördült vele, majd megingott. Épp a nadrágját akarta magára szerencsétlenkedni.

- Milyen dolgunkkal? Elég világosan kinyilvánítottad nekem az előbb, hogy nem lesz „mi". - Potter már a pólójánál tartott. _Mondj valamit!_

- Izé... maradj már egy kicsit, légy szíves. - Tovább rángatta magára a dolgokat.

- Mér'?

- Mer'... Na! Meghallgatnál engem is, baszd meg? - kérdezte már ingerülten, mikor Harry még mindig a ruháival dulakodott. - Áll már le, és ülj le! - Harry bizalmatlanul pillantott fel rá, de teljesítette a kérést.

Draco idegesen járkált fel s alá, majd mikor eldöntötte, hogy mit akar mondani, leült Harry mellé. Nem nézett rá, inkább mereven bámulta a szemközti falat.

- Ha ez tényleg nem egy átverés... - Harry csúnyán nézett rá -, akkor elmegyek veled valahova holnap... De akarom vissza a bugyim! - félénken Harryre pillantott. Amikor meglátta a másik arcán azt a felszabadult mosolyt, ő is felengedett.

- Jó. - Majd Draco szájára hajolt és lágyan megcsókolta. Olyan puhák voltak Harry ajkai, és hogy már teljes figyelmét neki tudta szentelni, orrába furakodott annak izgató fűszeres illata is. Dracóval megpördült a szoba. Megsimogatta Harry orcáját, majd tenyerét tarkójára simította, így bíztatva a mélyebb csókra. Harry kidugta nyelvét és apró nyalintásokkal kérezkedett beljebb.

Közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz a padon, így Harry át tudta ölelni a szőkét, aki ösztönösen belesimult a karjaiba. De Harry nem elégedett meg egy egyszerű öleléssel. Karjaival simogatta, gyömöszölte a másik hátát lejjebb és lejjebb, míg egyik kezét be nem csúsztatta a másik vizes nadrágjába. Dracót újra elborította az élvezethullám. Merevedése kétségbeesetten akart utat törni magának nadrágján keresztül. Felhajtotta a másik pólóját és becsúsztatta alá kezét, hogy a finom meleg bőrét érinthesse. Végigsimított felfelé az izmos hasfalon, beletúrt a gyér szőrbe, és kitapintotta az egyik mellbimbót. Két ujja közé csippentve izgatta. Harry elszakította tőle száját és édesen felnyögött, majd Draco állkapcsára nyomta, így haladva lefelé a nyakán.

Alig tudta visszatartani az elégedett nyögéseket a torkából, amit a fürge kis nyelv és a fenekét masszírozó kéz okozott.

Lassan Harry végigdöntötte a padon és ágyékával nekifeszült. Mindkettejük torkából kiszökött egy izgatott kis nyögés, majd ajkaik újra egymásra találtak. Harry kicsit felemelkedett róla és lenézett rá. Olyan éhség volt a szemeiben, hogy Draco gerincébe belemart a borzongás.

- Ne nézz így, mert megszexuállak! - fenyegette meg Draco. Kedves kis mosolyra játszott Harry ajkain.

- Olyan finom vagy - duruzsolta Harry, miközben teljesen felhúzta magával szemben Dracót a padra és behelyezkedett a lábai közé.

_Ó, ez az!_

Draco felhúzta magát és hozzásimult Harry térdelő alakjához. Mellkasát nyomta a másik - szintén csapdába esett - merevedéséhez és arcát belefúrta az izmos hasfalba. Mélyet szippantott a tiszta, pézsmaillatból. Harry vékony derekára simította tenyereit, és egy mozdulattal felfelé tűrte a pólót ameddig csak érte. Harry segített neki levenni a felsőt, majd messzire dobta.

Draco most már jobban szemügyre vehette a másik testét. Gyönyörű volt a másik bőre, bár néhol rég begyógyult sebhelyek szabdalták fel. Háta mögé támasztotta az egyik karját és a másik kezével finoman, csak az ujjhegyeivel érintve, felnyúlt teljesen Harry kulcscsontjáig. Lágyan végigkövette annak finom vonalát, oldalról lesimítva a mellizmon, finoman átsiklottak a mellbimbón is. Harry reszketegen préselte ki magából a levegőt, bőre libabőrös lett. Megbűvölve figyelte mit tesz vele. Draco tovább siklatta kínzó ujjbegyeit, és a Harry hasán lévő finom fekete prémcsíkba túrt. Minden olyan selymes és illatos volt rajta.

Ujjai végül megállapodtak a nadrágkorc felett. Felnézett Harry szemeibe. Olyan sóvárgást látott bennük, mint valószínűleg amilyen az övében is lehetett. Végig tartva a szemkontaktust, rásimította tenyerét a merevedésre. Harry arca eltorzult a gyönyörtől, és megvonaglott. Lábait a pad két oldalán tette le, és ülve közelebb csúszott a másikhoz. Még mindig Harry szemeibe nézve, rózsaszín nyelvecskéjével megérintette a lapos hasfalat. Szorítását a dudoron erősebbre vette. Egyszerre nyögtek fel, de különböző okokból. Draco elkapta kezét a merevedésről és sziszegve próbálta kirázni belőle a fájdalmat. Harry kérdőn nézett le rá.

- Fáj a kezed? - Draco rezignáltan nézett fel rá. Enyhe pír kúszott Harry arcára. - Miért fáj?

_Na, majd biztos elmondom. Inkább a halál._

Egy árulkodó roppanással erőszakosan kigombolta Harryn a nadrágot, majd térdéig húzta. Harry felzihált, ahogy fedetlen húsa a hideg levegőre került. Draco, még mindig a nadrág korcát fogva, előrehajolt és nyelvével felfogta a lecsöppenni készülő előváladékot. Harry vadállatias dorombolást eresztett ki mellkasából. Finom nyelvcsapásokkal körbejárta az érzékeny makkot és a pénisz alsó részét, majd felemelkedett róla, hogy lágyan ráfújjon, ezzel újabb borzongást küldve fel Harry gerincén. Harry vállaira tette kezét, ezzel is bíztatva a folytatásra.

Draco arcán egy szemtelen vigyor kúszott fel.

_Na, mi az, cicus, talán tetszik?_

Kínzó lassúsággal nyalogatta tovább. Teljesen beszívta ajkai közé. Úgy látszik, Harry eddig bírta a tétlenséget. Egyik kezével finoman megtámasztotta Draco tarkóját, a másikkal meg az állkapcsa alatt kapaszkodott gyengéden. Finoman pumpálni kezdte Draco száját.

Draco nevetős szemekkel kereste Harry kusza tekintetét, mikor végre egymásba kapcsolódtak elkezdett szívni. Harry kétségbeesetten összeráncolta szemöldökét, és erősebb iramra váltott. Arcára kezdett kiülni az izzadtság és egy erőteljes vörös szín. Draco elengedte a nadrágot, és tenyereit a combok finom szőrrel benőtt hátuljára simította, majd a fenék kemény halmocskáiig meg sem állt. Harry most már erőteljesen zihált és remegett.

- Draco... mehetek... oda? - Draco zümmögő helyeslése volt az utolsó csepp Harrynek. Felnyögött és egy utolsó mély mozdulattal Draco torkára spriccelte az élvezetét, amit Draco szürcsögve próbált eltüntetni.

Harry egy darabig csak zihálni tudott. Leült sarkaira és előrehajolva megölelte a szőkét. Izzadt arcát Draco nyakához dörgölte és próbált rendesen lélegezni.

- Olyan vagy..., mint valami szopós szájú angyal. - Draco tanácstalan képpel paskolta meg a másik hátát.

- Köszönöm. Gondolom... - Harry felemelte fejét Draco válláról, majd csillogó szemekkel megcsókolta.

- Határozottan bóknak szántam! Imádom a szádat - duruzsolt ajkai közé. - De tényleg, mi baja a kezednek? - Ahogy megkérdezte, egyik alkarját meg ragadta. Meglepetten nézett le rá, majd a másik ezüst tekintetébe. - De hát ez forró! - Draco arisztokratikusan elhúzta a száját.

- Miért muszáj, azt neked tudnod? Nem foglalkozhatnál más testrészemmel, ami sokkal forróbb?

Harry pajzánul elmosolyodott - Dehogynem. De erre még visszatérünk. - Lehúzta a másik felsőjét, majd finoman hátratolta a szőkét a padra. Ajkaik megint csókban forrtak össze, ahogy Harry fölé emelkedett, és egyik kezével mellkasát, majd hasát simogatta.

_Ez az. Ez finom._

Harry ajkai elhagyták a száját, és borzongató ösvényt húztak a füle mögé. Draco reszketegen felsóhajtott. Harry lovagló ülésben ült le a padra, és combjaira húzta a másik lábait. Szája az egyik mellbimbón járt, kezei a nedves nadrágot csatolták ki és húzták erekcióját a fényre.

Fogai között szívta be a levegőt, és próbálta nem egy hangos elégetett nyögésként kiengedni azt, amit Harry merevedésére simuló kezei váltottak ki belőle.

_Nem, nem fogok sikítozni, mint valami picsa!_

Harry megérezhette az elhatározását, mert halkan kuncogott, és módszeres támadást indított teste ellen. Jobb tenyerében a lüktető merevedéssel, bal kezével meg a szőke fiú dereka hajlatán körözött hüvelykujjával. Szájával élénk tempóval harapdált lefelé a köldöke irányába. Draco felemelte kezét és beletúrt az éjfekete tincsekbe.

_Már majdnem meg is száradt_. Nyugtázta. _Tényleg minden selymes rajta._

Harry belenyalt a kemény izmokkal körülölelt ködökbe, majd onnan hátrébb csúszva rögtön a szivárgó erekciót vette be a szájába. Draco érezte kiülni az izzadtságot homlokára, és engedélyezett magának egy rekedt, férfias nyögést.

Gerince ívbe hajolt, ahogy próbálta magát minél beljebb tudni a nedves forróságban. Harry elengedte a derekát. Mindkét tenyerét benyálazta, és így markolta meg a teljes hosszát. Draco aggodalmasan nézett bele a szikrázó zöld szemekbe.

_Ugye nem úgy akarja kezdeni?_

Harry egy dévaj pillantással bukott le és vette szájába. Ahhoz hasonlóan kezdett mozogni kezeivel, ahogy a nedves ruhákat csavarják ki.

_De igen._

Draco levegő után kapkodott, ahogy Harry rátalált a helyes ütemre. Egész teste egy tekergő kéjsóvár lénnyé vált az ügyes kis kezek alatt. Harry egyre erősebben szívta, ezzel kiváltva Draco alhasában egy bizsergés hullámot. Szorosan összezárta szemét.

_Óóóh, Merlinem, ne! Így túl hamar el fogok menni! Gondolj valami csúnyára. Milicent terpeszt. Milicent terpeszt. _

Harry egy pici elégedett nyögést adott ki, mire a másik felnézett. Tekintetük egymásba fonódott. Draco tarkójától kiindulva olyan forrósághullám indult életnek, ami az elképzelt borzalmak ellenére is eltörölte az összes ellenállását. És csak élvezett. Élvezett és élvezett. Harry szájába spriccelte talán az összes folyadékot, ami testében volt. Ahogy újra eszméletéhez tért, remegő tagokkal és lélegzettel próbált újra a másikra fókuszálni. A fekete hajú még mindig a már puhuló szerszámot simogatta nyelvével.

_Ez ISTENI volt!_

Harry egy kacér pillantással felemelkedett. Állán ott csillogott Draco élvezete.

- Hát, te aztán könnyű eset vagy. - Felnevetett a Draco arcán megjelenő döbbenet-borzalom párosításon, majd gyorsan hozzáfűzte: - Na, elmondod, miért fáj a kezed?

_Frászt._

Draco gyorsan talárjához kaparta magát, majd előrántotta pálcáját. Harry döbbenten hőkölt hátra, szemeiben ijedtség villant. Maga felé fordította pálcáját, és egymásután kántálta: - Suvickus, Induo vestem, Aresco - a varázslatok gyors egymásutánja sorjázott, közben Harry még értetlenebbül nézett társára. Draco immár megszáradva, teljesen felöltözve ült előtte. Előrehajolt, a másik tarkójára simította tenyerét, és állától felfelé lenyalta a csillogó folyadékot.

- Mit csi... - egy puha száj zárta el Harry kérdéseit. Draco nyelve erőszakosan tört be szájába, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan távozott is. Már csak arra eszmélt, hogy Draco hátát látja rohamléptekkel távolodni. - Hé! - kiáltotta felé felháborodva.

- Akkor holnap találkozunk - integetett hátra Draco, majd, ahogy kifordult a szobából, egy gonoszkás vigyort küldött a másik felé. Az ajtó döndülve csukódott be mögötte. Bár még hallott bentről egy nevetésfoszlányt.

Eszeveszett mosollyal az arcán indult el a Mardekár körletbe.

_Olyan jól alakult ez a nap! Merlinre! És holnap randim lesz. Vele._

Karjait felemelte és ujjait összefűzte tarkóján. Így jutott el a sokak által nem ismert útlevágáshoz a Mardekár felé. Szinte szökdécselt a lépcsőkön. Gondolataiba mélyedt, így nem is figyelt környezetére. Pedig kellett volna...

Az egyik lépcső ugyanolyan állépcső volt, mint ami a tornyokba vezetőkön is van. Draco meg pontosan beleszökdécselt.

Csak a gyors reflexei mentették meg attól, hogy teljesen eltűnjön a lépcsőben. Így csak a hónaljától lefelé tűnt el. Ijedten kapaszkodott a lejjebb található lépcsőkbe, és mérte fel a helyzetet. Megpróbálta összes erejét egyesítve feljebb húzni magát, de meg se moccant. _Úgy néz ki, megrekedtem. A pálcámért meg inkább nem nyúlnék le..._

- Segítség! - kiáltott, hátha valaki meghallja. Csend. _Ezt nem hiszem el!_ _Meggyötörve döntötte fejét vállára. Fáj a kezem._

Már vagy fél órája kiáltozhatott, mire szeme sarkából meglátott egy kis mozgást. Reménykedve kapta arra fejét. Mrs. Norris lépkedett el mellette körülbelül húsz centire. Megállt és méltóságteljesen végigmérte Draco kilátszó részeit... Mintha nem történt volna semmi, folytatta tovább útját lefelé.

- Hé, hívd ide Fricset! - a macska még a fülét se mozdította, hogy vette volna az üzenetet. _Na szép. Ilyen szép este és mégis Frics szobáján végzem. Mert jön és kiszed. Ugye?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Fejezet

_Harry Pov_

Harry nevetve vetette át a lábát a padon. Kezével jólesően végigsimított magán. A teli medencéhez sétált és belelógatta a vízbe a kezét.

_Kihűlt. _

_- Evapores_! - A hang és pálca nélküli varázslat hatására a víz elszivárgott a semmibe. Elsétált a törölközőtartón hagyott zsákmányhoz, és arcához emelve mélyet szippantott belőle. Pontosan ugyanolyan illata volt, mint a szőkének és a rajta hagyott illatnak, ettől pedig boldog utóbizsergés borzongatta meg a hasát. Letörölhetetlen mosollyal dugta zsebre a kincsét és csatolta be nadrágját, aztán visszasétált a többi levetett ruhadarabjához és felöltötte azokat is. Mikor fekete talárját húzta vállaira, kifordult a zsebéből Ginny borítékja, és hangosan puffant a csendes fürdőben.

Harry lemerevedett. _Mégis... Dracóval_ _mindez csodálatos. Olyan_,_ mintha egy kibaszott mesében lennék, de... De mit fogok mondani a többieknek? Úrjézus! Hát_,_ itt botrány lesz! És mit fog mondani Ron? Nem akarom emiatt elveszíteni, ő a legjobb barátom! Nem tudom_,_ mit kezdenék nélküle. Márpedig tudom_,_ milyen fafej tud lenni, ha valami váratlanul éri. De muszáj tőlem megtudnia, mert holnapra már úgyis az egész suli tudni fogja Dracótól. _

Felvette a borítékot, és rohamléptekkel távozott a fürdőből. Felcsörtetett a toronylépcsőkön, és beviharzott a portrélyukon. Gyorsan körülnézett, és meglátta a kandalló előtt várakozó barátait, vajsört iszogatni. Ezzel egy időben Hermione is meglátta őt, és boldogan integetett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Odavágtatott hozzájuk, majd megtorpant. Agyát kezdte eluralni a pánik. _Mégis_,_ mit mondjak?_ Barátai látták rajta, hogy valami nincs rendben, ezért várakozóan hallgattak. _Mondd_,_ el nekik, hogy Malfoyjal_ _dugsz!_ Mély levegőt vett és belekezdett:

- Izé...- a gondolat még azelőtt elhalt, hogy kimondta volna. _Talán mégsem így kéne kezdeni..._ Idegesen nekikezdett járkálni a perzsaszőnyegen, majd újra megtorpant. Rászorított a zsebében lapuló bugyira. Mély levegő. - Meleg vagyok.

Egy egyszerű kis mondat, mégis, Hermione arca mennyire megnyúlt tőle, Harry az idegességén keresztül is mulatságosnak találta. Viszont Ron... Az ő arckifejezése teljesen összezavarta! Bátorítóan nézett rá, és mintha várta volna a folytatást. Harry értetlenül nézett vissza rá, majd mikor Herm is felocsúdott, követte pillantását és immár ketten bámultak rá összezavarodva.

- Most mi van? - Kérdezte Ron. - Azt hiszed, nem tudtam? Harry, még te sem nézhetsz _ennyire_ hülyének! - Harry értetlenkedő arcát elnézve inkább folytatta. - Harry... csak rád kellett nézni, amikor nyáron Charley szőke hajjal állított be az Odúba. Azt hittem, ráugrassz, amikor vette le a cipőjét! - Harry döbbent elborzadt tekintetét látva, még rá is kontrázott. - Na meg, haver, rád férne egy hangszigetelő bűbáj, amikor alszol! Álmodsz... Sokat! - Harry céklavörös fejjel lépett hátrébb és rejtette el kezei mögé az arcát. Tudta, milyen álmokat hallgathattak szobatársai! - Folytassam még?

- Ne! - kiáltott fel élesen. Ron továbbra is várakozó pillantásokkal bombázta, majd mikor megunta a mellette cirkuláló Hermionét, szavakba is öntötte az értetlenségét.

- És minek köszönhetjük, hogy végül elmondtad ezt nekünk? - Felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, mikor Harry arcszíne hirtelen vörösből szürkészöldbe ment át. Harry újra járkálni kezdett előttük. A két ülő barát rosszat sejtve előrébb dőlt, hogy biztos ne szalasszák el a választ. Harry megtorpant. Szorít. Mély levegő.

- Úgy néz ki, összejöttem Malfoyjal...

Hermione hátrahőkölt és kiejtette vajsörös korsóját a kezéből, arcán színtiszta elborzadás tükröződött. Harryt kiverte a víz. Viszont Ronén... Barátja felpattant ültéből - így Hermione elvesztette oldaltámaszát -, és boldog mosollyal veregette hátba.

- Na, végre, Harry! Büszke vagyok rád. És hogy történt?

Harry kistányér méretű szemekkel nézett fel barátjára. _Merlinre! Ezek azt is tudták, hogy kiről álmodok. Valaki lőjön le!_ Csak dadogni tudott egy ideig. Mikor elkezdte volna az élménybeszámolóját, egy sivító hang vágott közbe.

- Meleg vagy? Mióta? És miből gondolod, hogy tényleg az vagy? Malfoy? Most komolyan? Viccelsz? És hogy jöttetek össze? Mióta tart? Miért nem mondtad el hamarabb? - hadarta Hermione. Tekintetét Ronra kapta, és ujját vádlón rászegezte - És te! Miért nem mondtál nekem erről semmit?

Ron felnevetett.

- Csillapodj, asszony! - Ron már a hasát fogta a Hermione arcán játszó érzelmektől. Harry is megeresztett felé egy lágy mosolyt.

- Hogy történt?

Harry csitítólag tartotta felé kezét. Gyorsan körülnézett a teremben. - Hermi, talán ne itt beszéljük meg...

- Válaszolj!

- Úgy látom, már jobban vagy.

Ron egy nyegle mozdulattal visszahuppant mellé, és várakozóan nézett Harryre. Harry kettejük között járatta tekintetét, majd Ronon állapodott meg.

- Ezt nem úszom ma már meg, ugye? - kérdezte beletörődően. Válaszul csak fürgén repkedő barna hajtincseket kapott.

Másfél óra múlva fáradtan baktatott felfelé Ronnal az oldalán a hálószobájukba. Elfáradt! Sokkal jobban, mint ahogy azt hitte.

_Végül is, betörtem a Mardekárba, felszedtem „Őszőkeségét" és kielégítettem Hermione tudásszomját_. _Ez azért még tőlem is szép teljesítmény! _

Halkan nyitottak be a hálóterembe. Szobatársaik már mélyen aludtak, elhúzott függönyű ágyaik rejtekében. Ron hívogatóan intett felé, és ágyához ment. Mikor odaért, Ron csendbűbáj alá vonta a környéküket. Harry türelmesen kivárta, ahogy Ron a ládája mélyéről előkotort egy kis tubushoz hasonló valamit, majd felé nyújtotta.

- Az ikrek küldték arra az alkalomra, _amikor_ végre színt vallasz - egy fültől fülig érő mosollyal nyújtotta át a - most már szemmel láthatóan - tubust, majd ahogy átvette, közelebb is hajolt, és olvasni kezdte a felvillanó sorokat a tubus oldalán. - „Olálááá. A mi kis Harrynk végül felnőtt. Szipp. Szipp. Használd belátásod szerint ;) Úgyis mindenki tudni fogja, hova és mire kerül xD."

Harry értetlenkedve nézett fel hahotázó barátjára.

- Mi ez?

Ron már a könnyeit törölgette ki a szeméből.

- Síkosító! Ha én vettem a kezembe, akkor mindig azt írta ki, hogy heterók maradjanak maguknak...

- Síkosító? - Harry lenézett a kezében tartott tubusra. _Ezek TÉNYLEG tudták!_

- És hova viszed holnap? - váltott hirtelen témát Ron, és kezdett el átöltözni pizsamába.

- Nem tudom... De figyelj, Ron! Ha te tényleg tudtad, hogy mi vagyok, akkor hogy-hogy ennyire simán öltözködsz mellettem? - tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet - Hisz nyáron még együtt is fürödtünk a patakban. Meztelenül!

Ron egy tipikus ugyan-már-picinyem nézéssel pillantott le rá.

- Szerinted milyen módszer lett volna a legalkalmasabb, hogy teszteljelek téged? Így biztos voltam benne, hogy nem fogsz rám mászni. Legalábbis, szánt szándékkal nem. Azt az alkalmat inkább ne számoljuk, amikor a nénikém miatt egy ágyban kellett aludnunk a konyhában...

- Mi? Mert mi történt akkor? - hangja a mondat végére vészesen felemelkedett.

Ron egy mindent tudó mosollyal válaszolt.

- Biztos tudni akarod? - és még egyik vörös szemöldökét is felemelte.

Harry agyában riadót fújtak a vészjelzők.

- Nem! - ezzel meg is pördült, és elvágtatott az ágyához. Rekordidő alatt vedlett át nappali ruhájából kockás pizsamájába és bújt a takarók alá. Arccal a falnak fordult. Hallotta, ahogy barátja is bebújik a takarók alá.

- 'Éjt Harry.

Harry agyában száguldoztak a gondolatok.

_Mit csináltam? Mit csinálhattam vele? Jézus_,_ ugye nem fogdostam meg vagy valami. Ááá. Biztos nem. Azért biztos átátkozott volna a gyerekkoromba. De mi van_, _ha mégis? Vagy még rosszabb..._

- Mégis tudni akarom! - tört utat hangja a szobában.

Ronból kirobbant a nevetés. Szörnyen élvezte a helyzetet. _Ez már pofátlanság!_

- Húú, teljes két percig kibírtad! Ez már haladás.

- Ne röhögjél! Mondd már, mit csináltam.

Ron felkönyökölt az ágyon, és Harry szemeibe nézett.

- Arra ébredtem, hogy az álló farkadat dörzsölöd a seggembe, és elől matatsz. - Harry azt hitte elájul. _Hogy tehettem? Még csak nem is tetszik Ron. Ezek után, hogy lehet mégis a barátom?_ Harry emlékeibe villant az azt követő nap. _Hisz akkor mentünk ki fürödni! _Kikerekedett szemekkel nézett vissza Ronra. _Talán Ronnak nem vagyok közömbös? _Ron tovább folytatta a mondandóját. - A nyakamba lihegtél, és Malfoy nevét nyögdösted. Hát, szuper élmény volt... - húzta el a száját. - Ezek után 100%-osan tudtam, hogy merre hajazol, és muszáj volt leteszteljelek. Bocs haver.

Harry döbbent szusszanással engedte ki a levegőt. Úgy érezte, egy hippogriff szállt le a mellkasáról.

- Sajnálom. Hidd el, nem akartalak letámadni vagy ilyesmi. Nekem olyan vagy, mint egy testvér! Harry a hátára feküdt, és a baldachint bámulva megpihent.

Ron összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de ezért arca nem váltott át szigorú tónusba.

- Hát, inkább olyan kapcsolatot se szeretnék, amilyen Fredéknek van...

Harry olyan gyorsan kapta szobatársa felé a fejét, hogy egy fájdalmasat roppant a nyaka.

- Miért? Milyen kapcsolatuk van? - Ron egy gonoszkás vigyorral elfordult tőle és vackolta el magát. - Hé!

- 'Éjt Harry! - majd egy pálcaintéssel leszűkítette csak az ő ágyára a hangszigetelést.

Harry visszafeküdt a hátára. _Kizárt dolog, hogy el tudjak aludni ezek után!_ Oldalra fordította a fejét, és a síkosítóra nézett. _Kizárt dolog._


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Harry pov.

Harry tudata peremén egyensúlyozott. Még mindig álmodott, de már felfogta a körülötte lévő hangokat is. Annyira otthonosan és biztonságban érezte magát. Körülölelte a meleg, és a reggeli friss oroszlánszag. Míg egy közel nyolcvan kilós Neville csapódott be az ágyába, és rázta őt fel olyan nagyjából-éberségre, ahogy rajta ugrált.

- Kelj fel, Harry! – tagolta, és minden szótagot egy rázással nyomatékosított. Harry a rázástól el-elcsukló hangon nyögte:

- Fenn vagyo-ok.

Neville abbahagyta a rázást, és élénken figyelt rá. Harry, ahogy abbamaradt a zaklatása, visszatette fejét a párnára, és már úszott is vissza tudata mélyére. Neville csak erre várt. Újult erővel ugrott rá, és már énekelt is. Harry, mint akinek minden mindegy, nyögdösött alatta, és egyre csak azt ismételgette, hogy már fenn van.

- Ron, gyere már! Segíts!

Erre tényleg kipattantak Harry szemei, de késő bánat, még nyolcvan kiló csatlakozott Neville-éihez, és addig ugráltak rajta, míg menekülő üzemmódba nem kapcsolt. Fújtatva kaparta ki magát barátai alól, és félkómásan bebújt Ron ágyába. Az ágy még mindig őrizte Ron testmelegét. _Óóó igeen_. De hirtelen egy nevetős Dean jelent meg a másik oldalán egy pohár vízzel.

- Fenn vagyok! Fenn vagyok! Csak fázom! Meg ne próbáld!

Dean hangos nevetéssel vonult el zuhanyozni. Harry zaklatottan sasolt ki a takaró alól. Hát mivel érdemelte ő ezt ki? Ha már kifelé tekintgetett, észrevette, hogy hálótársai már szinte teljesen fel vannak öltözve, és indulásra készen összecsomagoltak.

- Miért nem ébresztettetek hamarabb?

Általános jókedv kerekedett a szobában. Ron egy gyengéd lábmozdulattal kisegítette Harryt az ágyából, és kacarászva válaszolt.

- Mert még a szemed is benőtt a csipától. Tízpercenként ébresztgettünk!

- Persze… - Harry puffogva vette magához a fürdős cuccait, és indult Dean után.

Csattogó talpakkal vonult be a fürdőbe, és tüntetően nem nézett senkire. Megengedte az egyik fülkében a vizet, és beállította a kellő hőfokra. Gyorsan lehúzta magáról a pizsamáját, és beállt a forró permet alá. Mélyet lélegzett, ahogy a forró víz átmelegítette az egész testét, és kiűzte belőle az álmot. Lusta mozdulatokkal dörzsölte bőrébe a vizet, majd kicsit később valamilyen folyékony szappant.

Tejes színű pára töltötte be a fürdőt, aminek finom virágos illata volt.

Panaszos szuszogást hallott a szomszéd fülkéből, néha-néha egy hangosabb nyögéssel tarkítva. Szemöldökráncolva nézett át a másik fülkébe. Ott egy fél karral a csempéhez támaszkodó Deant talált a gőzölgő víz alatt. Épp lassan simogatta magát.

- Még mindig merev vagy? - kérdezte Harry.

- Jah. Nem tudok mit tenni ellene. Akármilyen varázslatot is találok ki neki, nem használ egyik sem!

Harry visszatért a zuhanyrózsája alá, és elkezdte samponozni a haját.

- Tudok segíteni?

- Nem kell… Lerendezem én.

- És mi lenne, ha segítséget kérnél valamelyik tanártól?

- Szerinted melyiket kéne megkérdeznem? - most Dean nézett át Harryhez. Még mindig simogatta magát.

- McGalagony esetleg? Hátha tud valamilyen jó kis varázsigét. Egyébként is ő a házvezetőnk, neki kell a hálószobagondjainkkal foglalkoznia.

Dean visszatért a zuhany alá. Egy hangos nyögéssel húzta ki magát.

- Nem kaphatnék egyszerűen egy új ágyat? Kurvára elegem van abból, hogy minden reggel a zuhany alatt kell fellazítanom a derekam, hogy használható legyen.

Harry lemosta hajáról a sampont és elzárta a vizet. Kilépett a kabinból, és törölközőjét felvéve megfordult. Együttérző pillantást küldött Dean támaszkodó alakjára. Kidörzsölte hajából a vizet, majd rájött mit is csinál épp. Egy neki háttal álló - bedőlt - háztársát figyeli, aki fiú, és ennek tetejében még tudja is magáról, hogy meleg.

- Te, Dean…? - szólította meg tétován a másikat. Dean egy nagy nyögéssel oldalra billegette csípőjét, így is segítve a forró vizet az ellazításban. Harry tekintete a fenekére tapadt. Tovább dörzsölte a derekát. - Nem félsz, hogy rád gerjedek?

A másik megállt a mozgásban. Lassan hátrafordult, egy ugyan-már-picinyem nézéssel _- Vajon Rontól leste el?_ - és lenézett Harry teljesen nyugodt cerkájára.

- Szerintem nincs félni valóm… Tán színt vallottál, hogy így rákérdeztél?

- Talán igen, talán nem - próbált titokzatoskodni Harry.

Dean visszafordult a fal felé.

- Szóval igen. Ééés ki a szerencsés?

Harry már a nadrágját húzta magára.

- Szerintem körülbelül egy óra múlva mindenki tudni fogja… De ha nagyon tudni akarod, Malfoy.

Dean levette a polcról a folyékony szappant, és ténylegesen el kezdett fürdeni. Egy mindent tudó pillantást vetett hátra, az elhúzott szájú Harryre.

- De fasza jó kis botrány lesz ebből! Komolyan, Harry, melletted csupa izgalom és szaftos pletyka az élet!

Harrynek beugrott Draco tegnapi megjegyzése a hullámvasútról. _Hát igen…_

- De hogy-hogy nem zavar titeket? Ez valami varázsló dolog, vagy mi?

Dean elgondolkodott ezen a kérdésen.

- Hát, igazából igen. Annyi féle varázslatunk van, Harry, amivel melegek is vállalhatnak gyereket. A társadalomnak nem lehet kifogása ellenetek, se családi szinten, se egyénin, míg nem erőltetitek rá senkire… A te eseted ráadásul különleges. - Felnyúlt a samponért, és jó adagot csorgatott tenyerébe. Felhabosította kezében a masszát és fejbőrébe dörzsölte, majd így fél szemmel hátranézett újra. Napbarnított hátán és farpofái között lecsorgott a habos víz. - Amit te csinálsz, az a DIVAT! Lefogadom, hirtelen meg fog ugrani a meleg és leszbikus diákok száma…

- Képzelem… - Harry már a vadonatúj talárját húzta magára, amit direkt erre a nyaralásra rendelt. Különleges szabása volt. Nem a régi lengő-Pitonos féle, hanem amelyik teljesen rásimul a vállára végig le a derekán és a fenekén is, majd csak a combtöveitől szélesedik kicsit. Odasétált a fürdő ajtaja melletti egész alakos tükör elé. Kifejezetten karcsú és markáns volt benne. _Szexis látványt nyújtok._ Beletúrt vizes hajába, próbált valamilyen formát adni neki. _Esélytelen…_

Összeszedte a pizsamáját és a fürdős cuccait, majd kilépett a gőzfelhőből. Szobatársai az ágyán ültek, és halkan sutyorogtak. Ahogy belépett a szobába, elhallgattak, majd szétszéledtek. Ron, hogy elterelje a gyanút magukról, hangosan üdvözölte.

- Harry! Összeszedted azokat a cuccaidat, amiket nem az utazóládádban cipeltetsz el?

- Nem, még nem. - Inkább nem tett megjegyzést az előbb látott traccspartira. Minek?

Odasétált a ládájához, majd belerámolta a fürdős cuccait, és az éjjeliszekrényén tárolt dolgait. McGalagony tanárnőtől kaptak fejenként egy-egy nyakba akasztható bőrzacskót, amibe az értékeiket, és a legszükségesebb dolgaikat rakhatták.

Harry az ágyra szortírozta a legfontosabbakat. Pénztárca, iratok, Oda-vissza Pergamen, zsebkendő, síkosító, mugli pénz, láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, édesség, és a biztonság kedvéért a Tekergők Térképe_. Na, kész. Szóval: Mit felejtettem el?_ Harry erősen koncentrált, hogy eszébe jusson, de úgy látszik, minden megvolt. Megfordult, laza léptekkel odasétált Ron ágyához, és feltűnésmentesen belekukkantott az ő erszényébe. _Varázspálca! Tényleg!_ Visszasétált az ágyához, és úgy, hogy senki se lássa, kihalászta pálcáját a párna alól.

Dean pont most lépett be a háló ajtaján, és sétált oda a már csak piszmogó Seamushöz. Neville valahová elkószált, Ron pedig az ágyán héderezett.

- Kész vagyok. Menjünk?

Az összes fiú ránézett, és egymás után egyeztek bele az ötletbe.

Fogták pálcáikat, majd lazán kilebegtették ládáikat a szobájukból. Lesétáltak a klubhelyiségbe, ahol körülbelül annyira volt nyugodt a légkör, mint egy méhkas kellős közepén. Prefektusok és tanárok segítették az alsóbb éveseknek a ládájuk mozgatását, és nyugtatgatták a felhevült lánybandákat. McGalagony terelő mozdulatokkal jelezte nekik, hogy indulhatnak lefelé, ha nincs semmire sem szükségük.

Lesétáltak a mozgó lépcsőkön az aulába, ahol már mind a négy ház diákjai tömörültek. Itt Dumbledore és Hagrid próbálta a megfelelő irányba terelni a népet. Dumbledore pofátlanul jól érezte magát ebben a nyüzsgésben. Harryék csigalassúsággal araszoltak ki a várudvarra, ahol egy hatalmas fehér gőzmozdony állt. Dumbledore szerint inkább egy stílusosabb óriáskagyló jobban megfelelt volna az utazásra, de Piton és McGalagony - na meg a több száz diák - úgy gondolta, NEM azzal kellene menni…

Itt, már aránylag nem volt akkora a káosz. Ez már mindenkinek ismerős az év elejei 9 és ¾-ik vágányos utazások révén. Harryék hátra mentek a tehervagonokhoz, ahol Frics és Flitwick professzor vették át a ládákat. Miután ezzel megvoltak, előre mentek a kényelmes fülkékhez.

A fülkék belseje teljesen fehér volt. Egyedül az ablakkeretek és az ülések fém szerkezete volt fekete és ezüstszínű. Az ülések is fehér kényelmes bőrből voltak.

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a tömeget figyeli. Szemmel láthatóan senki nem beszélt róla és a szőkéről. Furcsának tartotta, hogy Draco nem beszélte tele a Mardekárt még tegnap este a kapcsolatukkal. Márpedig a barátai nem fogják senkinek sem elmesélni. Beültek az egyik fülkébe, és kedélyes beszélgetés közben várták a többieket.

Luna és Hermione tíz perc múlva meg is érkeztek. Odakinn, a mozdony előtt, immár sokkal kevesebben voltak.

Még tíz perc volt hátra az indulásig.

Harry figyelte a felszállókat, de sehol sem látta azt a szőke üstököt, amit keresett. Kezdett izgulni kicsit, de meggyőzte magát arról, hogy nincs miért paráznia. _Ő is mindjárt befut._ Nyolc perc múlva egy gondterhelt Pansy Parkinson és csapata szállt fel, Malfoy nélkül.

Harryben tovább nőtt a rossz érzés.

- Bocs, ki kell mennem egy kicsit - mentette ki magát barátai előtt, és már ugrott is le a vonatról. Besétált a várba, majd egy árnyékos zugban elővette a Tekergők Térképét, és rápöccintett pálcájával.

- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok.

A térképen a már jól ismert módon szétszaladt a tinta, és éles vonalakba állt. Addig lapozgatta a térképet, míg rá nem lelt a Draco Malfoy nevű pöttyre. Csodálkozva nézett rá. _De hisz ez nem is mozog! Egy alagsori folyosón áll. Vagy épp fekszik? _Harry ügyet se vetve a vonat figyelmeztető füttyére, elindult a szőkéért.

Ijesztő volt a kastély így, üresen. Valahogy megszokja az ember, hogy élettel telin lüktet még akkor is, ha épp nincs veled senki ugyanazon a folyosón.

Harry szaporábbra vette lépteit, és pár perc múlva meg is érkezett annak a bizonyos lépcsősornak a tetejére. Kikerekedett a szeme, és alig tudta visszatartani a röhögését. Lassan, hangtalanul lesétált a szőke mellé, és leguggolt.

Draco feje előrebukott a két keze közé, ahogy teljesen elfehéredett ujjaival kapaszkodott a lépcsőkbe. Előrenyújtotta a kezét, hogy felébressze a szendergőt. Ahogy keze a másik vállához ért, Draco fojtottan felordított.

- Még csak ne is álmodj, Potter!


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

_Draco pov_

Kapaszkodok. Próbálom valahogy enyhíteni a karjaimban lévő fájdalmat, de nem megy. Egyre erősebb, és a perzselő érzés mellé már éles szúrás is társul. Jöjjön már valaki! Mióta lehetek itt? Miért nem jön senki? Könyörgöm. Nem bírom tovább.

Fáj. Fáj. Fáj.

Hogy kerülhettem ebbe a helyzetbe? A vállaim kiálltak és görcsösen összeszorulnak. Egyre nehezebb lélegezni is. Talán ez a pánik, vagy annak az előjele, hogy lassan lezuhanok? Ujjaimba a görcs állandó lakhelyet bérel.

Fáj. Fáj. Fáj.

Jöjjön már valaki. Segítség! A hátamon az izmok lassan táncot járnak a megerőltetéstől. Fejemet lehajtom karjaim közé. Így talán enyhül táncuk hevessége és vállaim egy kicsit megpihennek, de ez a kis kegy csak pár pillanatig tart, hogy újult erővel térhessen vissza a kínzásom. Elátkozok mindent és mindenkit. Próbálok mély levegőt venni. Tüdőmbe olvadt fémként mar a friss levegő és árad szét a vénáimban. Elkínzottan nyögök fel. Már nincs erőm kiabálni. Fülemben egyre erősebben zakatol a vérem. Szemeim előtt kis fényes karikák táncolnak. Egyre nehezebb a fejemet tartani. Lassan tompul bennem a fájdalom, helyette bizsergés támad karjaimban, ami egyre gyorsuló tempóban halad felfelé. Eléri a fejem, befurakszik a koponyámon belülre és a tarkó felőli koponyacsontomra telepszik. Olyan viszketést okoz, amit legszívesebben egy piszkavassal kaparnék ki. A külvilágból már nem látok semmit. A karikák mindent eltakarnak a fekete alapon. Erőltetem a szemeim, hogy lássanak, próbálok több levegőhöz jutni és nem lezuhanni. Nem tudom, mennyi ideje lehetek így.

Fáj. Fáj. Fáj. Fáj. Fáj.

Izzadtságom bűzös gőzként furakszik be az orromba. Fojtogat. Csak most veszem észre, hogy szememből szúrós kavicsokként folydogál a könny. Segítségért suttogok magam elé. Bár ez nem is olyan biztos. Lehet, csak a szám mozog. Látom Mrs. Norrist arcom előtt ugrálni. Kárörvend a rohadt kis dög. Gyűlölöm! A teljes kétségbeesés uralja a tudatom. Nem akarok meghalni! Nem így, nem most! Hisz itt van nekem most már Harry!

Harry. Harry. Harry...

Most már Potter táncol előttem. Gúnyos buta verseket szaval nekem. Megaláz. Összetör. Talán ő és Mrs. Norris szövetkeztek ellenem. Hogy tehettek ilyet? Mit ártottam nekik? Miért? Miért nem jön senki, aki megkönyörülne rajtam? Égek. Felperzsel a kín. Meddig húzhatom még ezt. Harry már grimaszokkal is bombáz. Idétlenül vergődik és minden szava egy viperamarás a lelkemnek. Lehunyom szemem, hogy legalább ne lássam, ha már hangja a zúgó doboláson átszűrődik. Azt akarja, könyörögjek. Alázkodjak meg előtte. Szolgáljam ki, és dobjam el minden emberségem. El sem hiszem, hogy ez tényleg ő. Szinte észre sem veszem, ahogy lassul a légzésem. Vajon hova kerülök? Harry oda guggol mellém. Na, mi van? Érintéssel akar behálózni? Összeszedem minden erőm. Már érzem is hogy csúszok le, de már nem érdekel!

- Még csak ne is álmodj, Potter! - köpöm felé, majd sötétség.

_Harry pov._

Harry ijedten hőkölt hátra. Eltűnt belőle minden jókedv. Látta, hogy itt most tényleg baj van! Agya automatikusan kapcsolt át robotpilóta üzemmódba. Megragadta az immár magatehetetlen Dracót, és teljes erejéből húzni kezdte. Utálatosak ezek a lépcsők. Olyan kiszedni belőlük valamit,, mintha különösen sűrű ragadós viaszból próbálna az ember kihámozni egy kanócot. Mikor Draco már félig kinn volt, Harry átölelte a derekát és egy erőteljes mozdulattal kitépte a lépcső fogságából. Gyengéden tartotta a szőke magatehetetlen testét, ahogy felvitte a lépcsőfordulóba és csak ott tette le, hogy megvizsgálhassa mi baja.

Olyan sápadt volt, mint egy halott. Harryben szörnyű emlékeket idézett fel ez a kifejezés, de még mindig működött benne a robotpilóta, ezért lehajolt és kitapintotta a verőeret a nyakán. Lassan, gyengén, de vert. A megkönnyebbüléstől leverte a víz. Megfogta Draco görcsösen rángatózó karjait. Ijedten kerekedtek el szemei. Ha tegnap forrónak érezte, akkor erre már nincs is szó. Tenyere alatt táncoltak az inak és izmok, a forrósággal olyan elegyet alkottak, ami Harryt nagyon megrémítette.

Felnyalábolta a szőkét és sietve elindult az előcsarnok felé.

Mire odaértek Harry már erősen zihált, és csatornákban folyt gerincén a veríték. Odasietett a kandallóhoz, amit vészhelyzetekre felkötöttek a hopp hálózatra. Lerúgta a kandalló oldalára szerelt titkos ajtót és fél kézzel Dracót tartva, fél kézzel lenyúlva, belemarkolt a hopp porba. Ujjai között a padlóra szivárgott a lisztszerű anyag és zöldes pattogással vált semmivé. Belépett az ernyedt Dracóval a tűztérbe, lehajította lábához a port, és ahogy a zöld lángok felcsaptak testük mellett, elkiáltotta magát.

- Szent Mungó, Sürgősségi osztály!

Talpa alól kicsavarodott a talaj, és szédült pörgés vette kezdetét. Erősen szorította mellkasához a szőkét, és próbálta védeni bármilyen esetleges sérüléstől. Forogtak, forogtak, míg egy nehézkes puffanással megérkeztek a sürgősségire.

Az ügyeletes medimágusok ijedtség nélkül, rutinosan közeledtek feléjük, majd mikor tudatosodott bennük Harry személye, félelem és izgalom csillant szemükben. A nyugodt tempójukat elhagyva, rohamléptekkel érkeztek hozzájuk. Két medimágus kivette kezéből az alélt testet és egy fehér ágyra fektette, míg két másik diagnosztikai bűbájokat futtatott le rajta.

Harry megsérült-e? Mi történt? Hogy sérült meg a beteg? Ki ő? És Harry ki neki? S a többi, s a többi...

Dracót elszállították az egyik kivizsgálóba. Harry automatikusan indult utána, de a kérdezősködő medi-doktor megállította és inkább a felvételi osztályra kormányozta. Felvették Draco adatait. Harry maga sem tudta, hogy ennyi dolgot tud a másikról, bár a legfontosabbak, mint a biztosítási szám, ellátási kategória, már fel voltak vezetve a Malfoy-kartonban.

Az orvosok tájékoztatták róla, hogy egyelőre nem mehet be a beteghez. Először egy alapos kivizsgálásnak kell alávetniük azután - mivel a Malfoyok a platina kategóriába tartoznak - a legintenzívebb gyógyító varázslatokat szórják rá.

Harry lezuhant a sürgősségi váró egyik kényelmetlen műanyag székére. Agyában kezdte megadni magát a robotpilóta és az adrenalin lecsengő hatása remegésre késztette. Előredőlt, könyökét térdein nyugtatta, és szemét frusztráltan dörzsölte. El se hitte, ami történt. Lassan kezdtek elméjébe beszivárogni a részletek.

Draco még mindig ugyanabban a ruhában volt, mint amiben tegnap elváltak. Harry riadtan nézett fel a váróterem falára függesztett órára. _Reggel nyolc óra van. Ezek szerint fél tizenkettő óta ott lógott? _Harry belesápadt a gondolatba. Minél előbb szeretett volna beszélni a szőkével. Látni, hogy már jól van, és minden rendben lesz.

Gondterhelten meredt a kezelők ajtajára, ahol Dracót sejtette. Ki-be rohangászó doktorok, asszisztensek, akik mintákkal futkosnak és bájitalokat szállítanak a hozzáértőknek. Miért köt ki ő vagy a szerettei ilyen helyeken. A medimágusok nem csak a sebhelye miatt ismerték fel...

Órákat várt kinn.

Látta a beérkező sérülteket. Érezte az égési sérülések szagát. Látta a párbajok és bájital balesetesek kiforduló beleit. Hallotta a hozzátartozók sokkos, halálra rémült hangjait. A sebesültek hörgése...

Harry nem bírta tovább, ki kellett mennie a mosdóba.

Megengedte a hideg vizet és csak csapkodta az arcát a kristálytiszta vízzel, míg el nem fogyott a levegője. Zihálva támaszkodott meg az egyik kezével a porcelán csapon, másikkal hűvös vizes kezével masszírozta a tarkóját.

_Nincs semmi baj! Ő nem sérült meg olyan súlyosan. Amint kihúztam a lépcsőből már nem volt életveszélyben._

Belenézett az előtte lévő tükörbe. Nagyon nem tetszett neki, amit látott.

_El kell erről beszélgetnie Dumbledore-ral!_

Amint lenyugodott háborgó gyomra, visszatért a váróba.

Meglátta tanácstalanul toporogni azt az orvost, aki Dracóért felelt. Begyorsította lépteit, majd mikor a másik észrevette őt, látványosan megkönnyebbült. Ahogy hallótávolságba ért, a doktor kérdezés nélkül belekezdett a mondandójába.

- Ha gondolja, benézhet a barátjához, Mr. Potter... Én azt javasolnám, hogy gondolja úgy!

Harry rosszat sejtett.

- Miért? Mi a baj? Súlyos? Mennyire?

- Nem, dehogy - az orvos csitítólag felemelte egyik kezét, majd Harry vállára téve terelgetni kezdte a kórterem felé. - Csak úgy gondoljuk, Mr. Malfoy beszélni szeretne önnel.

Ahogy a zárt kórterem ajtó elé értek, Harry meghallotta Draco hangját, ahogy a nővérekkel üvölt.

Őt akarta.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

_Harry pov_

Az orvos előzékenynek szánt mozdulattal kinyitotta előtte az ajtót és bátorítóan betuszkolta a betegszobába. Pusztán jóindulatból, persze. A szoba valószínűleg a luxusellátásra jogosultaknak volt fenntartva. Rideg fémbútorok helyett a fa dominált. A falak lágy zöld színben tündököltek, míg a függönyök és a falikárpitok érett vajszínűek voltak. A kórházi ágy mellett különböző sürgősségi műszerek rémisztgették a látogatókat.

Az ágy mellett két oldalról nővérkék_ próbálták_ ellátni a betegüket.

Ahogy belépett, mind a három pár szem rászegeződött, de csak kettő volt tele könnyekkel.

_Szegény nővérkék..._

A szőke göndör hajúnak, aki Draco jobbján próbált vénásan beadni valamilyen gyógyszert, már az álla is remegett az elfojtott sírástól. Harry Dracóra irányította pillantását.

A szőkén már egyáltalán nem látszódott, hogy rosszul lenne. Arca kipirult - valószínűleg a kitartó ordítástól - és szemei élénken csillogtak. Talán csak az azokban felfedezhető fáradtság utalt az átéltekre.

- Látom, jobban vagy.

- Potter! Hol a faszban voltál? Miért kellett arra magamhoz térnem, hogy ez a szőke picsa épp a melleivel akar felpofozni, ahelyett, hogy könnybe lábadt szemekkel szorongatnád a kezem az ágyam mellett? - A „szőke picsa" ezt a percet választotta arra, hogy végül elpityeredjen.

- Az nem is úgy volt...

Harry hátán végigszaladt a megkönnyebbülés. A szőke idióta jól van. Ő meg itt stresszel!

_Hát, kurva jó! _

- Baszd meg, Malfoy! Halálra rémisztettél! Minimum félholtnak kéne lenned! - Idegesen meredtek egymás szemébe, mígnem Harry megindult az ágyhoz. Odahúzott egy széket, leült és megfogta a szőke teljesen befáslizott kezét. _Most az egyszer hajlandó vagyok eltekinteni a hülyeségeitől._ - Na! Egyéb óhaj-sóhaj?

Úgy látszik, ez a reakció kizökkentette kicsit a házisárkányt és már nyugodtabban új támadási felületet keresett. Tekintete a szőke lányra rebbent, majd kárörvendő mosollyal felemelte Harryvel összekulcsolt kezét és végigpuszilta a másik fiú ujjait.

Erre a csaj kirohant a kórteremből. Draco egy elégedett röhhintéssel dőlt hátra a párnájára, és mint aki jól végezte dolgát, teljes lelki békével hordozta körbe tekintetét a szobán.

Harrynek össze kellett szednie az összes türelmét, hogy ne pofozza fel az idiótát.

- Ezt most muszáj volt?

Draco hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá.

- Igen, kellett! Azt szeretnéd látni, hogy mindenféle jöttment cafat fogdosson, és a számba dugdossa a plöttyedt részeit?

- Plöty... mi? Tán kikezdett veled? - Harry kétkedőn felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.

- Igen. Figyelsz te rám?

Harry elszámolt tízig. Bal kezével erősen dörzsölte lüktető halántékát. Úgy döntött inkább érdekesebb témára vált.

- El sem hiszem, hogy ezen problémázunk. Mi történt a suliban?

Draco arca megnyúlt.

- A fürdőből visszajövet beleestem a lépcsőbe - lehajtotta fejét és mellkasa köré fűzte karjait. - Olyan visszaemlékezni, mintha egy füstös üvegen keresztül néznék egy álmot. Gondolom a bájitalok miatt. Nagyon szar volt... - Draco az arcába hullott haja alól nézett fel Harry szemeibe. - Kösz, hogy kiszedtél és elhoztál ide.

Harrynek valahogy jobban tetszett az előző szemét, kötekedő énje. A hideg kirázta ettől az elveszett tekintettől.

- Nincs mit. Hát igen... - Harry nagyképűen széttárta a karjait. - Mi lenne a világgal a Kis Megmentő nélkül? - Draco egy csípős pillantást lövellt felé, mégis hiányzott belőle az él. - De most már jobban vagy nem?

- Hát, nem fáj semmim. Viszont minden tagom zsibong és a nyelvem is lassú - az ágy végében álló orvosra pillantott, és neki intézte szavait: - Mikor engednek ki?

A férfi szemmel láthatóan elkalandozott, mert összerezzent a hangosabb szóra.

- Áh persze. Még ma kiengedjük, de a napokban még vissza kell jönnie kontrollra. De ha esetleg visszatérne a fájdalom, vagy feldagadna valamije, azonnal vissza kell fáradnia. Kiírtunk pár gyógyszert és segédeszközt a gyógyulásához. Természetesen a biztosítása fedezi. Ha lenne olyan kedves, Mr. Potter, kiváltaná ezeket, míg megbeszélem a továbbiakat Mr. Malfoyjal? Ms. Laytonnál van a lista. Az aulában találja meg a gyógyszertárat.

Draco arca erre felderült. Harry felállt, és ahogy kiment küldött egy bíztató mosolyt a másik felé. Kifordult a váróba, és odasétált a nővérek pultjához. Ott egy elfolyt sminkű, szipogó Ms. Laytont talált, akit egyszerre hárman is próbáltak kirángatni a szívfájdalmából. Harry megköszörülte a torkát, mire mind a négyen vádló pillantást vetettek rá.

- Khm... a receptekért jöttem... - a szőke, lesírt sminkű cicababa az utolsó csepp méltóságát összekaparva felkapta a recepteket, és egy egész köteg (?) papírt nyújtott át harcias tekintettel. Harry meg sem szólalt, csak elvette és biccentett egyet felé.

_Ki érti a nőket?_

Figyelmét immár a kezében lévő receptekre irányította.

_Van vagy ötven darab! Mégis mit gondolnak ezek? Draco csak kimerült és kicsit elhasznált, nem halálos beteg!_

Betért a kórház külön bejáratú gyógyszertárába, majd átadta a gyógyszerésznek a recepteket. Az mormogva vonult el és hordta előre a raktárból a dolgokat. Két asztal telt meg a különböző nagyságú gyógyeszközökkel, amiket egy kisalakú szatyorba gyömöszölt bele. Harry felsóhajtott, mikor átvette a szatyrot.

_Feltétlenül szükséges ez?_

Mire Harry visszaért, Draco már az ajtóban toporgott, teljesen felöltözve. Ahogy meglátta Harryt felderült az arca.

- Na, mehetünk vissza?

- Hova sietsz ennyire? Utálod a korházakat, vagy mi?

- Hát eléggé, sza'l haladjunk.

Megfogta a kezénél fogva, és az előcsarnokban lévő kandallókhoz húzta - közben vetett egy lesajnáló pillantást Ms. Laytonra - és már a Roxfortban is voltak.

Harry döbbenten nézett körül. Nem a csarnokban voltak, hanem a Mardekár klubhelyiségében. Lenézett a sápadt szőkére, amint megérezte, hogy az rátámaszkodik. Fél karral átölelte, majd megindult vele a hálószobák felé.

_Ééédes!_

- Mi lenne, ha amíg én kipakolom és beüzemelem a gyógycuccokat, addig elmennél és lefürödnél? Bűzlesz - de azért közben lejjebb simított Draco derekáról a fenekére, és finoman belemarkolt.

Draco elhúzta a száját, majd nevetősen válaszolt.

- De kedves vagy...

Leértek a szőke szobájába, majd miután bejutottak, Draco elvonult fürödni, míg Harry egyedül maradt a teremben.

Vagyis, majdnem egyedül.

:- Már megint itt van? Harry Potter...:

:- Ááá, szia, Darius! Jöttem, hogy gondoskodjak a gazdádról. Volt egy kis balesete.:

:- Csodálom, hogy egyáltalán még alkalmazásban van, tekintve, hogy az előző feladatához sem volt elég kompetens!:

:- Hát én... izé... én igazából nem úgy... -: Harry csak dadogni tudott hirtelen, de fel is hagyott a próbálkozással, mikor meglátta, hogy a kígyó már nem is figyel rá.

Mr. Darius hirtelen mozgással elsuhant mellette, és egy kis kutyaajtón (?) becsúszott a fürdőbe Dracóhoz. Harry hallott egy elfojtott sikkantást, majd lágy beszédet.

Harry immár teljes figyelmét a szatyornak szentelhette. Elhúzta Draco függönyét, és ahogy belépett, kiöntötte a szatyor tartalmát az ágyra. Nem tudta, hol kéne nekikezdenie, ezért értelemszerűen a legnagyobb dobozokat vette először kezébe.

Az elsőben és legnagyobban rögtön-álom ponyvák voltak, amivel - az utasítások szerint - az ágyat kellet teljesen körül venni... _Jó, megcsinálom_. Előhúzta pálcáját, majd mikor helyére bűvölte a fehér lepedőket, elővette a következő dobozt. Abban gyulladás csökkentő ágynemű volt. Így, áthúzta az ágyat. A következőben erőnyerő háló volt, amit az ágy fölé kellett aggatni. Egy bödön illanó festéket kellett felkennie az ágyneműkre, ami elvileg biztosítja a pihentető alvást. Holdport kellett szétszórnia az ágy körül, hogy elűzze a rossz álmokat. Hosszú buborék láncokat kellett felaggatnia, hogy védelmet nyújtsanak, füstölőket és különböző aromákat kellett szétlocsolnia és égetnie.

Harry lassan már azon gondolkodott, hogy szüzet ne áldozzon-e Draco kellemes alvása miatt?

Amint minden gyógyszert - itt értsük úgy: hasznos gyógyszert - felhalmozott az éjjeliszekrényre, és ami nem fért már fel oda, azt az asztalra, felmérte a művét. Ekkor lépett mellé a még mindig vizes szőke. a köré tekeredett Dariussal. Dermedten figyelték a művet. Úgy nézett ki, mint a gyerekek bunkerei, csak ez egy kicsit kórház szagú volt. Mintha egy halálos beteg embernek kellene itt feküdnie. Harry rezignáltan Dracóra fordította a tekintetét.

- Mielőtt még megkérdeznéd, nem, nem ennyi az egész! Tedd le Dariust, és lássunk neki, vagy holnapig se végzünk.

- Fasza - Draco egy röpke lepedő-ponyva-háló harc után leült az ágyára, és várakozóan az üvegekre pillantott. - Ezeket mind le kell nyelnem? - kezébe vett egy püspöklila színű folyadékot. - Fogadok, olyan íze van, mint a ramóra bélnek...

- Nem mindet... Valamit beléd kell masszírozzak - Draco izgatottan kapta fel a fejét, és már mindjárt készségesebbnek nézett ki. - De a felét, ja, le kell nyelned.

Darius szinte dorombolásnak beillő sziszegéssel csúszott le és tűnt el valamerre, míg Harry a különböző bájitalokat diktálta bele gazdájába. Azután következtek a masszírozható bájitalok és kenőcsök.

Letérdelt Draco elé, majd először az ínhüvelygyulladásra való kenőcsöt dörzsölte bele a finom fehér bőrbe, majd egy bájitalokkal átitatott fáslival betekerte a kezeit.

Nagyot nyelt, ahogy lesimította Draco válláról a mardekár-zöld köntöst. Kezébe vett egy adag levendula illatú krémet, majd a selymes bőrre kente. Ahogy a hűs krém a másikhoz ért, a bőre libabőrössé vált és mellbimbói megkeményedtek. Egy esdeklő kis sóhaj reppent ki a szájából. Harry megbabonázottan figyelte az ujjait, ahogy a lágy bőrön szaladnak fel-le. Át a finoman ívelt kulcscsonton le a rózsaszínű bimbókra, majd a kockás hasfalra...

_Hopp, itt semmi dolgom. Rossz Harry! Rossz Harry_!

Nem nézett fel Draco szemeibe. Félt, hogy talán olyat tenne, ami még nem lenne túl jó a kifáradt szőkének. Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Szerintem mássz be az ágyba és feküdj hasra. A hátadba is be kell masszírozzam.

Míg egy újabb adagért nyúlt, a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a szőke kihúzza az egyik karját a köntösből, majd hagyja szabadon szétcsúszni az anyagot a testén. Lassú mozdulatokkal teljesen levette, majd teljesen meztelenül bebújt az ágyba, és hasra fordult. A takarót csak annyira húzta magára, hogy fenekét félig eltakarja. Harry keményen próbálta nem figyelembe venni a merevedését, bár azt nem tudta, hogy épp melyikükéért küzd keményebben.

Odasétált az ágyhoz, majd fél lábát rátámasztva a szőke fölé hajolt. A kezében felmelegítette a zselészerű anyagot, aztán gyengéd mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdte a hátát. Imádta simogatni a széles vállakat. Ujjai alatt meg-megremegtek a szépen kidolgozott izmok, ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt. Mikor már a derekánál járt, Draco kéjesen felsóhajtott és kicsit mintha előre döfött volna a csípőjével. Harry ekkor eszmélt rá mit is csinál a másikkal. Azt meg itt most nem szabad.

_Mondom, nem! Nem simogathatom a fenekét! Nem! Hagyd már abbaaa!_

Egy frusztrált hördüléssel elugrott az ágytól és kétségbeesetten kutatott valami mentő tevékenység után.

_Megvan!_

Harry felkapott az asztalról egy hálósapkát - a narglik ellen -, és győzedelmesen megfordult. Majd teljesen lefagyott. Ha nincs akkora önkontrollja, most a nadrágjába élvezett volna.

Draco az oldalán feküdt. Fél karjával a fejét támasztotta a másikkal a mellkasára rajzolt apró köröket. A teste úgy hajolt meg, mintha egy kecses ragadozó terpeszkedne az ágyon. Harry nagyot nyelt, ahogy a másik merevedésére tapadt a pillantása.

- Nem szabad... - hangja reszelős volt a vágytól. Ahogy Draco szemébe nézett, vére versenyvágtába kezdett az ereiben, és hirtelen a levegő is mintha fülledtebb lett volna.

- Ugyan. Gyere ide, Harry. Bújj be mellém a takaró alá - búgta.

- Nem lehet... - de mintha hipnotizálták volna, lassú, reszketeg léptekkel indult az ágy felé.

- Mit? Csak idebújsz egy kicsit az ágyba mellém. Abban nincs semmi rossz!

Az ezüst szemek úgy szaladtak végig a testén, mintha megérintették volna. Harry elért az ágy széléhez, lerúgta a cipőit, és bebújt a takaró alá. A szőke a hátára fordult, és míg egy vérlázító csókot lopott tőle, jobb lábát átemelte a csípőjén, így teljesen magára húzza Harryt.

Harry erotikusan nyögdécselt Draco szájába, ahogy egyre nagyobb felületen érintkezett a másik meztelen testével. Rajta feküdt, orrát bejárta Draco illata (na meg egy kis ramóra bél és levendula illat). De emellett csodálatos élmény volt érinteni a másikat. Harry követelőzően egyik kezét Draco tarkójára simította, míg másik kezével a feszes hasfalat markolászta.

Draco beletúrt az éjfekete tincsekbe, majd lejjebb vive a kezeit, felhúzta Harry talárját a derekán felülre. Így rásimította nyirkos tenyerét az alatta lévő meleg, barna bőrre, és míg az anyag engedte felcsúsztatta a kezét a hátán.

Így töltöttek pár percet. Nedves nyalakodós, dörgölőzős összesimulásban.

Draco addig bírta ezt az édes játszadozást, míg Harry finom ujjai vesszeje köré nem kulcsolódtak, akkor elszakította száját a másikétól, és belenyögött a forró levegőbe. Kihúzta kezeit a ruhák alól, majd megfogta a szegélyét, és egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta őket Harryről. Mielőtt még Potter tiltakozhatott volna, szorosan magához ölelte.

Amint egymáshoz ért forró mellkasuk, mindketten elégedetten mormogtak. Harry Draco nyakára tapasztotta a száját és szívta, míg egy kis piros foltot nem hagyott rajta. A szőke úgy nyöszörgött alatta, mintha már a farkát cirógatná a nyelvével és nem csak a kulcscsontját. Lejjebb haladva rácsavarta a nyelvét az egyik mellbimbóra és óvatosan megharapta.

Draco idáig bírta. Eltaszította magától Harryt, aki ettől annyira hátrabillent, hogy kénytelen volt ráülni Draco combjaira. Dracónak így szabad helye volt kibogozni Harryt a nadrágjából. Kicsatolta az övét, majd a nadrágot is megpróbálta lehúzni, de hirtelen két meleg kéz állította meg a ténykedésben. Felnézett Harry elbizonytalanodott szemeibe.

- Nem szabad... fel kéne előbb épülnöd. - nyöszörögte.

Lesütötte a szemét.

- De hát nem is csinálunk semmit... - Draco egy önelégült mosollyal Harryhez dörgölte magát. - Nem csinálunk semmit - a szavait egy finom simítással hangsúlyozta ki Harry mellkasán. Harry reszketegen felsóhajtott. Nagyon akarta ezt, mégis...

- Nem szabad... - Draco tulajdonosi magabiztossággal felült, és átkarolta Harryt, megcsókolta majd a szemeibe nézett.

Draco nem volt hajlandó tisztességesen játszani. Végül is mardekáros vagy mi. Nem igaz?

Lehajtotta fejét Harry vállára, és száját Harry érzékeny nyakára szívta. Forró nyalintásokkal haladt a fültöve felé, ahol újra megszívta a bőrt. Harry megrázkódott kezei között. Döntésre jutott.

_Most vagy soha._

Harry rásimította behajlított lábaira a kezeit, majd erősen koncentrálva utasította az anyagot, hogy olvadjon le a lábairól, folyjék le az ágyról, és öltsön újra szilárd alakot a padlón. Ahogy kinyitotta szemét. egy jégszürke tekintet mélyére látott bele. Annyi érzelem játszott benne. A legdominánsabb jelenleg a döbbenet - _gondolom a varázslat miatt_ -, azután a színtiszta vágy és öröm, hogy mégis enged neki, és még sok másik érzelem.

Hátradöntötte az ágyra a szőkét, majd feljebb mászott rajta, hogy izgalmaik egymáshoz érhessenek. Szájuk egymásra tapadt...

:- Gaaaaah! Mr. Potter! Azonnal szálljon le Malfoy úrfiról! Még a végén valami kárt tesz benne. Szálljon le, de a-z-o-n-n-a-l! Ki hitte volna, hogy maga még ilyen szolgáltatásokra is hajlandó...:

Harry teljesen felbosszantva szakította el Dracótól a száját, és visszasziszegett.

:- Darius. Te húzz innen! Nem látod, hogy ez magánügy? És, hogy nevezhetsz kurvának, te otromba kis...:

:- Mégis mit kéne feltételeznem arról a cselédről, aki szegény gazdámat megmászva ilyen ízléstelen dolgokra kényszeríti?:

Harry csak hápogva kapkodta a levegőt.

_Hogy képzeli?_

Dühösen visszakapta fejét Dracóra, hogy egy elnyílt tekintetű, megbabonázott szőkével nézzen farkasszemet. Úgy látszik, valaki szereti a párszaszót!

Feltartott mutató ujját vádlón a kígyóra szegezte.

- Vagy elküldöd, vagy én megyek el! - Draco kérdőn felemelte a szemöldökét, valami magyarázatra várva. - Kurvának nevezett!

Draco felrötyögött, majd Dariushoz fordulva, elmagyarázta a félreértést, és pár „Sicc, Darius, sicc!"-cel elkergette a kígyót. Az már más dolog, hogy közben az miket motyogott.

_Tiszta Sipor..._

Harry Durcás tekintettel nézett le a szőkére. Valahogy így már nem az igazi. Merevedése is már lekonyult az alaphelyzetébe, ha a szőke mellette van - fél árbocra.

Draco felnyúlt, és átkarolta Harry vállát, majd lehúzta magára, és így megfordulva félig maga alá gyűrte. Bátorítóan mormogott a másik fülébe, és nyakát meg orcáját simogatta a szájával.

- Tudom, hogy nem vagy kurva. Ne is figyelj rá... - búgta.

Harry hátrahőkölt, és Draco mellkasára helyezte tenyereit, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni, és egy kis távolságot teremtsen. Draco félve nézett vissza rá. Mintha attól félne, hogy valamit elrontott.

- Tényleg? Miért, mit gondolsz hány faszival volt eddig dolgom? És ha már itt tartunk, _köztünk_ mégis mi van? - kérdezte bosszúsan_._

_ Kitekerem a nyakát, ha azt hiszi, felfoghat kalandnak_!

Draco összezavarodva nézett le.

- Én... izé... nem gondolkoztam még ezen... olyan gyorsan történik most minden. De jó lenne járni vagy ilyesmi... - Draco a halálra ítéltek tekintetével nézett vissza rá. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy komolyan is gondolja, amit mondott.

Harry egy kis fél mosollyal a nyaka köré csúsztatta kezeit. Elszállt az idegessége.

- Jó válasz - előre hajolt, és lágyan megpuszilta a másik száját. - Holnap elviszlek moziba, jó?

- Moziba? Az mi? Valami mugli dolog? - fancsalodott kicsit el az arca.

- Élvezni fogod, ne félj - a Harry ajkain megjelenő huncut mosoly megnyugtatta, majd eszébe ötlött még egy kérdés.

- És mennyi fickóval voltál előttem? Nagyon diszkrétnek kellett lenniük, ha még nem kapott szárnya a pletyka rólad. Vagy nem is ide járnak? - úgy tűnt, Draco hangjában nincs semmi hátsó szándék, és komolyan kíváncsi. Harry latolgatta, hogy hazudnia kéne, de előbb-utóbb úgyis kiderülne, hogy nem is tudja, mit csinál.

- Nem volt még senki - Draco hitetlenkedve ráncolta össze szemeit, és kutatta a másik arcát, hazugságot keresve. - Ne nézz így. Mégis mikor lett volna időm rá? Két Voldemort támadás között, vagy abban a kis időben, míg felépültem?

- Jó... csak olyan profinak tűntél. - Draco arcán a döbbent öröm táncolt. Közelebb húzta, és boldog mosollyal a hajába nevette: - Nagyon fogok vigyázni rád!

Harry még pufogott volna valamit, de egy puha, meleg száj zárta el a szavai útját. Szép lassan ellazult a hódító csóktól. Karjait Draco izmos vállain nyugtatta, míg felhúzott combját a másik derekára fonta. Draco egy elégedett nyögéssel lökött előre a keményedő erekció felé, ahogy karjai Harry hajában és inas oldalán kalandoztak.

Finoman simogatták egymást, sehová sem sietve.

Draco lecsúsztatta egyik kezét Harry gömbölyű, feszes fenekére és belemarkolt. Harry belemorgott a csókba és úgy helyezkedett, hogy minél több érintésben legyen része a szőkétől.

Hasában és gerincén az izgalom száguldozott fel s le.

Draco belemormogott valamit Harry szájába, és immár síkos ujjakkal masszírozta Harry farpofáit.

A griffendéles döbbenten kapott levegő után, ahogy az egyik ujjperc becsusszant szűk járatába, majd ahogy egyre mélyebbre csúszott, és Draco hívogató mozgással elkezdte ingerelni prosztatáját, elszakította a száját Dracóétól. Állatias hördüléssel felnyögött, és csípőjét még erősebben nekidörzsölte a másikénak. Sóvárgó merevedése mintát rajzolt a szőke pihés hasfalára. Elveszetten kapaszkodott a másik vállába, ahogy kettő, majd három ujj is belé nyomult. Mozogtak benne, tágították, minden csepp élvezetet kicsikarva testéből.

- Élvezd csak picim - mormolta Draco olyan rekedt, eltorzult hangon, mintha nem is az övé volna. Harryben újabb élvezethullámokat indítva el ezzel.

Draco kihúzta kezét Harryből, majd magára vezette, és ugyanazt a varázsigét mormolva bekente síkosítóval a farkát. Teljesen Harryre gördült.

Harry ösztönösen széjjelebb tette lábait, hogy a másiknak több helye legyen hozzá férni. Draco fél könyökön támaszkodva hozzá simult, míg másik kezével merevedését a ráncos kis nyíláshoz helyezte, és lassan finoman tolni kezdte.

Harry lehunyta a szemét a fájdalomtól. Draco nyugtatgató szavakat suttogott a fülébe, és könyöklő kezével fekete tincseit cirógatta.

Harry rándult egyet, amikor Draco makkja végül teljesen becsusszant. Ahogy álmoskásan (?) kinyitotta szemeit, furcsa derengéssel körbevéve látta maga felett Draco élvezettől eltorzult arcát.

Magához húzta, egy mély. izzó csókra, ahogy a fallosz továbbra is centiről centire vette be a testét. Andalító és zsongító érzés uralta el tagjait.

_Ennek tényleg ilyen érzésnek kéne lennie?_

Megszakította a csókot, és megpróbált volna Draco szemeibe nézni, de az már le- leragadó szemhéjakkal próbálta nyitva tartani szemeit. Harry oldalra nézett és meglátta, hogy a ponyva dereng körülöttük egyre erősebben.

_Aháá. Tényleg... Ezeknek lassan be kellett kapcsolni..._

Draco ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy teljesen rázuhanjon, és horkolva bealudjon a vállán. Harryre is hatott a varázs.

Szemei ólmos nehézséggel lecsukódtak.

Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy igen, tényleg szüzet kellett áldoznia Draco pihenéséért.

Mosollyal a száján aludt el.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

_Draco pov_

Draco úgy aludt, mint utoljára talán csak gyerekkorában. Mélyen, nyugodtan, pihentetően, a világ minden rezdülésére érzéketlenül. Lassan keveredett ki álmából. Úgy érezte, ennél tökéletesebb semmi nem lehetne. Tarkójára puhán esett a nap melege, míg testét finoman simogatta a reggeli hűvösebb levegő. Érezte, hogy még nyála is kicsordult a pihentető alvás közben. Arcát még jobban belefúrta a másik nyakába...

Nyakába.

Nya-ká-ba.

Hirtelen reppent ki testéből a félálom melengető hője, és tekintett le az alatta fekvő, még alvó fiúra. Keményen erőltette agyát, hogy hozza elő a tegnap esti cselekedeteit. Míg ez meg nem történt, Harry alvó arcát vizsgálta. Olyan békésen fekszik itt alatta. Ő meg benne.

_Aháá tényleg. Hogy tudtunk így elaludni?_

Draco könyökére támaszkodva beleszagolt Harry hajába. Ágyéka azonnal növekedésnek indult. Orrával végigsimított Harry nyakán, majd finom puszikat lehelt a kulcscsontjára. Kinyúlt pálcájáért, és újra alkalmazta magukon a tegnap esti síkosító bűbájt. Miután visszatette, csípőjét lassan, piciket mozogva előre lendítette. Szájával Harry nyakát és fülét kényeztette, majd ahogy mozgolódni kezdett alatta, kezébe vette a már félig merev péniszt és hüvelyk ujjával gyengéden simogatta.

Harry ajkait apró álmos nyögések hagyták el, de még mindig nem nyitotta fel a szemeit.

Draco kezei között pénisze teljesen megkeményedett, majd térdeit felhúzva kicsit meglökte csípőjét. Draco határozottabb lökésekre váltott, amik már közvetlenül Harry prosztatáját érték. Erre Harry szemei is kipattantak, majd csodálkozva néztek fel rá.

- Jó reggelt! - mosolygott le rá Draco és puszit nyomott Harry szintén mosolyra húzódó szájára.

- Neked is! - Harry elmélyítette a csókot, majd karjaival átölelte Draco nyakát.

Így mozogtak egy kis ideig egymás szájába lihegve és nyögve. Draco csak csodálni tudta az alatta fekvő fiú nyílt tekintetét. Mintha Edevis tükrébe nézne. A smaragd szemek annyi bizalmat és szeretetet sugároztak felé, hogy szíve szinte belé facsarodott. Érzelmeitől elfúlva temette arcát Harry nyakába, hogy kicsit lenyugodhasson. Azt akarta, hogy csodás legyen az első alkalma! Draco felemelkedett Harryről, és egy lábát áthúzta maga előtt, megfordította, majd a hasaló Harryt felhúzta maga elé. Felállt mögötte, majd terpeszben, lehajolva hatolt újra belé.

Együtt nyögtek fel az élvezettől. Draco előre hajolva mozgott. Kezét Harry alá vezette, és megmarkolta merevedését. Másik kezével nyaka alatt markolta meg vállát, hogy mélyebben a farkára húzhassa. Draco élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Harry hátizmai táncolnak a lihegésétől, és a vele együtt való mozgástól. Kitágult pupillákkal nézte, amint merev hímtagját elnyeli a Harry farpofái közti ráncos, sóvárgó lyuk.

- Jólesik? - lihegte a másik fülébe, mire csak artikulálatlan hörgést kapott válaszul. Draco felszabadultan mosolyogva puszilta meg tarkóját.

A Griffendéles öntudatlanul sikítozott alatta, többért könyörögve, majd ahogy Draco finoman belemart a nyakába, élvezetét a fehér lepedőre ürítette.

Ahogy megérezte az izmok mozgását körülötte, erősebb és gyorsabb iramra váltott, majd amint érezte az orgazmusa közeledtét, Harry fülébe súgott.

- Harry... Kérlek, az arcodra élvezhetek?

Meleg lélegzete megborzongatta Harryt és újabb ingerhullámokat küldött szét a testébe.

- I-igen - mondandóját szapora bólogatással kísérte.

Draco fojtottan felnyögött, ahogy megkapta az engedélyt. Kirántotta magát Harryből, majd péniszét erősen izgatva, közelebb lépett a másik arcához és elélvezet...

Szemeit kényszerrel tartotta nyitva, ahogy az élvezet szaladgált a merevedése és gerince ívén föl és le. Forró fehér spermája több kisebb sugárban pettyezte össze Harry arcát. Mikor véget ért, elfáradva bújt hozzá, és lihegve csókolta meg. A fekete hajú boldogan nézett fel rá, és ölelte magához.

- Csodálatos vagy - suttogta Draco a szájába, de nem csókolta meg, hanem lassú nyelvcsapásokkal tisztogatni kezdte a másik arcát. Bár ezt elmaszatolásnak inkább lehetett volna nevezni. Harry fojtottan felnyögött.

- Ez óriási volt! Az elején sokáig azt hittem, hogy még mindig álmodom. Azt hittem, cserepekbe ültetsz valamit, és én voltam valahogy a cserép.

Draco összeráncolt homlokkal emelkedett fel. Szürke szemeiben játékos fény csillant.

- Te tiszta hülye vagy, Potter! Ki hallott már ilyenről?

Harry nevetve bújt hozzá közelebb, és szorosan magához ölelte.

Finoman cirógatták egymást, míg bőrükről elpárolgott az izzadság, és ólmos, elégedett fáradtságot hagyott maga után. Draco azon kapta Harryt, hogy megint elszenderedett a karjaiban.

Egy darabig csak nézte a bemocskolt, békés arcot.

_Az enyém!_

Draco tulajdonosi büszkeséggel simogatta végig Harry puha combjait.

_Most már tényleg az enyém! Nincs több kviddics pálya mögül leskelődés, sóvárgás utána, nincs több oly közel és mégis oly távol érzés! Éljen!_ Draco szemei számítóan húzódtak össze. _És nincs több Ginny Weasley sem! _

Gyengéden kibontakozott a fiú öleléséből, majd pálcáját előkapva, lebűvölte az ágya köré aggatott gyógyeszközöket. Harryt betakarta a félredobott takarójukkal, majd belépett a szekrényébe.

Odasétált a különböző színű és anyagú törölközőket tartó polchoz, és levett közülük kettő ciklámen színű frottír darabot. Ahogy újra a szobájába lépett, meglátta az ágy alatt zaklatottan kipislogó Dariust. Leguggolt, és szelíden odaintette magához. A kígyó ragaszkodóan simult meztelen testéhez, majd teljesen rátekeredett.

Draco a térdére támaszkodva felállt, és kígyó ruhájában elvonult tusolni.

Ahogy becsukta maga mögött a fürdőajtót, finoman megkérte a kígyót, hogy csusszanjon le róla, majd leguggolt a kígyóhoz. Szeretetteljesen simított végig a citromsárga pikkelyeken. _Olyan szeretnivaló ez az állat._

- Figyelj, Darius, tudom, hogy nem kedvelted meg Harryt első látásra, de kérlek, próbáld meg. Úgy néz ki, hogy végre lehet egy normális kapcsolatom vele. - A kígyó üveges tekintettel meredt a fürdő csempéire - Ne nehezítsd meg. Tudod, hogy szeretlek, de azt is, hogy hogy érzek iránta... - Darius lassan ránézett. Egyenesen a szemébe. Belenyugvón hajtotta le fejét, és csusszant a zuhany kabinba.

Draco mosolyogva indult utána, és engedte meg a forró vizet, amit ő és a hüllő is örömmel fogadott.

Draco boldogan emlékezett vissza még azokra az időkre, amikor csak úgy volt hajlandó fürödni, ha a kígyócskája vele volt. Apját az agyérgörcs kerülgette, ahogy kisfia mellett a habos vízben egy piton lubickolt. „_Blackek és a hülye szokásaik!"_ Keresztapja és anyja is folyton csitítgatták, hogy „_ez így természetes_", de apja csak nem tudott ebbe belenyugodni. Az első seprűjét is egy kígyómentes fürdésért kapta. Heh heh. Apja nem is hitte, milyen mardekáros eszközöket adott a kezébe ezzel. Onnantól már könnyű volt üzletelni vele.

Vajon elfogadná a Harryvel alakuló kapcsolatát, ha többet nem fürödne Dariussal?

Draco riadtan ráncolta össze szemöldökét.

Mégis, hogy foganhatott meg agyában egy ennyire ostoba gondolat?

_Bakker. Ez kemény dió lesz._

Mindenesetre küldeni kéne nekik egy baglyot, hogy ne az újságokból tudják meg...

_Harry pov._

Harry szendergésén keresztül is észlelte, hogy egy vastag takaró hullik rá, míg csupasz talpak csattogása halkul el valamerre. Egyszerűen fenomenálisan érezte magát. Mint, akin átment egy hippogriff csapat, csak mégis jó! Tagjai elfáradtak, és ólmos, lagymatag érzés telepedett rájuk. Hasában jóleső bizsergés uralkodott, mintha minden a helyére került volna. A feneke... hát, szüksége lesz egy kis sebkenőcsre, de az is rendben lesz. Eddig nagyon jól alakult minden! Felszabadultan vett egy mély levegőt. Érezte, ahogy húzódik a bőre a száradó ondótól, de még annyira jó volt itt. Meleg van, pihi és csönd.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

_Harry pov_

Harry arra ébredt szendergéséből, hogy egy hideg, nedves törölköző landol az arcán. Ijedten fejtette le magáról a vizes anyagot, hogy épp lássa eltűnni Draco egyik bokáját a szekrényben. Kómásan dörzsölte meg arcát, amit még mindig húzott a rászáradt ondó, és már morzsálódott is az ujjai alatt.

_Talán meg kéne fürödni..._

- Menj fürödni! - hallotta Draco hangját a szekrényből!

Harry elmosolyodott, majd lecsúszva az ágyról, belesett a szekrényajtón. Draco kígyóruhában kotorászott az egyik fiókjában, közben lágyan riszálta a csípőjét.

- Adsz egy törölközőt?

- Már kikészítettem neked egyet a fürdőbe - motyogta, továbbra is félig belebújva a fiókba.

Harry szemei elidőztek egy ideig az étvágygerjesztő látványon, azután inkább szó nélkül a fürdő felé vette az irányt. Az ágyat megkerülve pillantása megakadt egy kis erszényen, ami a földön hevert a ruhái között...

_Basszus...! Elfelejtetteeeem!_

Az elszórt cipőkben bukdácsolva sietett érte, és felkapva belekotort. Amint egy pergamen lágy surrogását érezte az ujjai alatt, megragadta, és kihúzta. Az elsárgult papíron már alig maradt egy pár ujjnyi hely a sok firkától. Harry bűntudatosan kezdte átfutni Ron macskakaparását és Hermione gyöngybetűit.

_Harry, minden rendben?_

_Mi történt, Harry? Hová mentél? Lekésted a vonatot, haver, iszonyú bajban vagy!_

_Harry, fedezünk a tanároknál, de válaszolj már, mi van veled?_

_Hol vagy? Ugye nem esett semmi bajod? _

_Harry, ha újra találkozunk, szétrúgom a segged! Hol vagy már?_

_Harry, könyörgöm, válaszolj! Ron azt mondja, nem szólhatunk a tanároknak, de ha nem írsz, engem nem érdekel, szólok McGalagonynak!_

_Harry, baszd meg! Mindenki rajtam keres! Én tartom a hátam a TE hülyeséged miatt, úgyhogy ajánlom, hogy ne legyen semmi bajod, mert így enyém a megtiszteltetés, hogy kivégezzelek. [...] Remélem, valami nagy bajod van, hogy így leszarsz minket! [...]Várj! Nem gondoltam komolyan! Csak legyél egészséges, és írj, ha tudsz. Sajnálom. Nem akartam azt mondani. Légyszi, jelentkezz._

_Harry, kezdünk már TÉNYLEG nagyon aggódni. Kérlek, írj már!_

_HARRY POTTER, AJÁNLOM, HOGY NYOMÓS INDOKOD LEGYEN ERRE! Ezért még kapni fogsz!_

Harry nyelt egyet, próbálva leküzdeni a torkában keletkezett gombócot. Fogta a pergament, és úgy ahogy volt, visszanyargalt a szekrénybe. Draco egy arcpakolásos zöld trutyit kenegetett az arcán. Szőke hajtincseit egy-egy csit-csatt fogta el arcából.

Harry a nem várt látványtól megmerevedett, majd hangosan felröhögött.

- Mi van? Mit röhögsz?

- Háta... háta... mit csinálsz?

- Leradírozom az arcomról az elhalt hámsejteket, miért, minek látszik? - Draco olyan magától értetődően adta elő magát, hogy Harry elbizonytalanodott kicsit.

- Hát, ööö... de miért csinálod? Ilyet nem csinál egy férfi.

Malfoy úgy nézett rá, mint akit minimum a fejére ejtettek gyerekkorában.

- Mint láthatod, mégis csinál. Vagy nem voltam elég férfias a reggel? - Szúrós pillantás.

- Mpf... Mindegy.

- Na, azért!

- Tudnál adni egy pennát? Tulajdonképpen azért jöttem.

Draco visszafordult a nagy ovális tükre felé, és a pakolását vakargatva intett a szoba felé.

- A táskámban biztos találsz.

- Oké. Köszi!

Visszafordult a szobába, és keresni kezdte a táskát. Azért magában megjegyezte, hogy csak azért is nagyon vicces volt így a szőke feje. Amint megtalálta a mardekáros táskáját, belekotort, majd talált is egy pennát a bájitalkönyvben hagyva. Harry megpróbálta úgy kivenni a könyvet és a pennát is, hogy ne veszítse el, hol tartott Draco benne. Kinyitotta a könyvet, kivette a fácántoll pennát, és egy papír zsebkendőt keresett, hogy a penna helyére rakva megjelölje az oldalt. Harry szeme megakadt pár kézzel írott szón, így nem csukta azonnal be, hanem olvasni kezdte. Láthatóan két ember kézírása volt.

_- Látom, amit látok..._

_- Már megint mi bajod van?_

_- Nekem semmi... Neked viszont már megint kocsányon lógnak a szemeid._

_- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. És ne firkálj a könyvembe!_

Harry lapozott egyet, ahol ugyanazon a helyen újabb párbeszédet olvashatott. _Milyen érdekes..._

_- Tessék! Megmondtam! Piton seggét fixírozod!_

_- Nem is!_

_- Draco, te nagyon perverz vagy! Nem elég, hogy Potter után csorgatod a nyálad, még Pitonra _

Az utolsó szó utolsó betűje furán elnyújtva volt írva, mintha valaki kirántotta volna a penna alól a könyvet.

- Azta...

_Draco tényleg egy perverz._ Lapos oldalpillantást vetett a szekrény felé, majd vissza a könyvre, és jelöletlenül becsapta.

_Bár, meg kell hagyni_...

A kezében tartott pennára meredt. _Mit is..._

- Basszus, tényleg!

Maga elé kapta a papirost, és kezével fentről lefelé letörölte a már ráírt szöveget.

_- Sziasztok! Jól vagyok!_

_- HARRY JAMES POTTER! MI A FÉSZKES FENÉBE KEVEREDTÉL MÁR MEGINT? _

_Hah! Ez Hermione._

_- Semmi gázosba! [...] De tényleg._

_- Mi történt?_

_- Hát, az úgy volt, hogy megláttam Malfoyt az egyik folyosón ácsorogni, és gondoltam megnézem mizu van... erre ott találtam beszorulva a lépcsőbe. Már este óta ott lógott és kapaszkodott, szóval egy kicsit kikészült. Bevittem a Mungóba, ahol ellátták._

_- (Hűű, de szokatlan ezt nekem leírni...) És jól van? Úgy örülök, hogy nem esett bajod._

_- Jól. Már megint a morcos önmaga._

_- Király. [...] Harry, mi legyen? Nem tudunk tovább falazni nektek. Az egész Beauxbatons felbolydult a keresésetekben. Dumbledore azt hiszi, elvesztetek. xD_

_- Mondjátok meg, hogy itt maradtunk. Most már mindegy. De légyszi, próbáljátok kihúzni olyan délután négyig. Oké?_

_- Jó... Gondolom, a házvezető tanárok mennek értetek. Vigyázz, hogy ne kerülj Piton szemei elé! Kicsit morcos lesz, hogy ki kell mozdulnia._

_- Mer'?_

_- Ron ki van akadva... Tegnap az egész iskola előtt vonult el a lakosztályába Freddel, George-dzsal, és egy beauxbatons-os öregdiákkal. Szerintem véla._

_- Mi?_

_- Jól értetted..._

_- Bakker! Nem semmi! És én ezt nem láttam! Egyáltalán mit keresnek ott az ikrek?_

_- Pár öregdiák is kísért minket tegnap, hogy biztos ne legyen felfordulás. Gondolhatod. Az egész út alatt Fred és George élő teleshopot csinált a vonatból. Kitaláltak egy olyan anyagot, ami kicseréli a jelenlévők ruháját, és bedobatták pár elsőssel a tanári kocsiba. Képzelheted Piton fejét, amikor hirtelen Dumbledore holdacskás flitteres talárjában találta magát. xD Az elsősök már a vonaton elköltötték az összes pénzüket._

_- xD Basssszuuuuus! Ezt be kell tenned egy merengőbe nekem!_

_- Lesheted! Szenvedj csak, amiért így ránk hoztad a frászt! Ron meg fog ütni, készülj fel! _

_- ... Most erre mit mondjak?_

_- Nem kell semmit, csak tájékoztatásul közöltem. Én még gondolkodok a megfelelő kompenzáción._

_- Miiii? Nem elég, hogy nem láthatom a flitteres Pitont?_

_- Úgy ismersz...?_

_- ... És milyen ott?_

_- Nagyon-nagyon jó! Annyira sajnálhatod, hogy nem vagy itt! Képzeld, találkoztunk egy francia lánnyal, elég jól kijövünk vele, és szerintem tetszünk neki. :D_

_- Na! Ronnak bejött az élet!_

_- Ühüm, na Harry, én megyek, mert már várnak minket odalenn, plusz leinformálom a csapatot rólad... Rólatok._

_- Oké. Kösz! És tényleg ne haragudj! Kiengesztellek!_

_- Ne pedálozz, Harry, ez a hajó már elment. Szenvedni fogsz. Puszikaaa. (L)_

_- Szia..._

Harry mosolyogva lökte el magát az ágyról, amin beszélgetés közben megint elfeküdt. Csattogó talpakkal közeledett a szekrényhez.

- Hé, Malfoy! Délutánig van időnk, míg Ronék ránk nem szabadítják a tanárokat. Addig elviszlek a... Te most éppen a szemöldöködet szeded?

- Baj van a szemeddel, vagy ki kell, hogy mondd ahhoz, hogy az agyadhoz is elérjen?


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet.

_Piton pov_

A félhomályos szobában két férfi mozgott izzadtan, és míg az egyik halkan kuncogott, a másik lihegve és tekergőzve feküdt alatta. Perselus keményen próbált ellenállni a merevedése körül táncoló huncut nyelvecskének. Lehelete szinte párát vetett a szobában, ahogy egy elkínzott nyögéssel megadta magát a lüktető szenvedélynek. A görcsök rántásaival egyidőben, újra meg újra belespriccelt az egyik Weasley fiú szájába.

Az elégedetten cuppogva masszírozta ki belőle az összes spermát, majd ahogy végzett, felpattant a még mindig utóremegő bájitalmesterről, és beviharzott a fürdőszobába, láthatóan még mindig szájában tartva a kisimogatott anyagot. A fürdőből vékony csíkban éles fény tört be a szobába.

Perselus ragacsosnak és szinte forrónak érezte a bőrét, így erőt véve magán, áthengeredett az ágy azon szétdúlt részére, ami kellemesen lehűlt a hajnali hidegebb levegőtől.

_Aaaa, de jó hűs!_

Épp belemerülni készült az orgazmust követő álmosságba, amikor a fürdőszoba felől hangos ordítás (Fred te állat! Êtes-vous normaux? *Te normális vagy?*), és pancsolás hallatszott. Perselus szemei hirtelen kipattantak.

_Mit csinált ez az idióta? Legközelebb lenyeletem vele._

Nehézkesen felnyomta magát az ágyon, majd oldalát finoman megkapirgászva ő is benyitott a fürdőszobába.

Ott épp az egyik Weasley fojtogatta a másikat, míg a szőke fennhangon biztatta franciául az erőszaktevőt. Az egyetlen közös vonásuk az, hogy vizesek és teljesen felizgultak voltak.

_Mmmm…_

Bár most élvezett el, máris érezte, hogy bőre libabőrös lesz a rátörő vágytól.

- Engedd el, Weasley! Van egy jó módszerem, hogy büntessük meg, hogy egy életre megtanulja hol a helye!

A fiúk, mihelyst meghallották mély hangját, rögtön abbahagyták amit csináltak, és ránézték.

Perselus odalépett a bájitalos táskájához, amit külön a fürdőhöz készített, és belenyúlva előhúzott egy pici, zöld színű üvegcsét, majd felmutatva kicsit megbillentette. Annyira élvezte a helyzetet! Ez volt élete eddigi legjobb vakációja, pedig még csak tegnap érkeztek! Ha valaki most akarná elrángatni innen, valószínűleg a képébe röhögne!

- Ez itt a kezemben, egy osztriga, dekoncentrált trempfro-genny és murmánc-mirigy alapú keverék. Valamelyikőtök meg tudja mondani, hogy mi lehet ez?

Fred Weasley fokozatosan elborzadó, míg testvére a felfedezéstől élemedett szadista vigyoráért már megérte az üst fölött görnyedni két hónapon keresztül ezért a pár cseppért.

- Az ott… csak nem? - hebegte Fred.

- De bizony! - Perselus szinte énekelte, és hatalma teljes tudatában felnevetett.

- Perseluuuus! Gyere előőő, tudom, hogy már ébren vagy! - hallatszott a fürdőn kívülről Dumbledore csilingelő hangja. - Harry és a te kis Dracód nem töltötték az ágyukban az éjszakát. Most már tényleg nagyon nagyon valószínű, hogy elvesztek! - _Vagy inkább leléptek?_ - gondolta közben Piton. - Haaahóóó!

Perselus reszketegen fújta ki a levegőt és hunyta le a szemét. Csak kapja a kezei közé azt a két kis fattyút! Életük végéig bűnhődni fognak ezért!

_Harry Pov_

Harry háta keményen csapódott neki a huszonkettes számú szoba ajtajának. Száját teljesen elfoglalta párja fürge, selymes nyelve, míg kezei a nadrágja csatján piszmogtak. Harry vakon tapogatózott a kilincs után, ami egy szerencsés mozdulat során lenyomódott, és végre beengedte őket a szobába. Bár meg kellett hagyni, annak is meg lett volna a maga varázsa, ha hagyja magát az ajtónak döntve meghágni.

Teljesen Dracóba feledkezve, az első torokköszörülést Dariusnak tulajdonította, aztán mikor megérkezett az erőteljesebb második, már figyelt, és felismerte, hogy ez nem jöhetett a kígyótól. Elszakította száját a másikétól, és gyorsan felmérte a szobát.

_Khm… itt van Piton…_

És valóban. A Mardekár házvezető tanára teljes életnagyságban ott ült Draco ágyán, míg mellette Darius tekeredett össze a paplanon.

- Mr. Malfoy… megkérhetném, hogy vegye ki a kezét Mr. Potter nadrágjából? Igazán sértené az érzékenységemet, ha Potter genitáliáit kellene véletlenül meglátnom. Még a végén nem jönne álom a szememre… - Draco leesett állal hallgatta a jeges utasítást, és mint akire kiszórtak egy Finite Incantatemet, kirántotta kezét Harry nadrágjából, és ellépett a griffendélestől. - Ajánlhatnám, hogy esetleg mosson kezet? Tekintetbe véve, hol járt a keze, vonakodnék bármivel kapcsolatba lépni, amit előbb megérintett.

Draco vörös, teljesen zavarban levő képpel tűnt el a fürdőben, míg Harry a feltörő vigyorával küzdött. Hirtelen nem is tudta, mi jött rá, de szerette volna, ha Piton arcát egy kis szín teszi élettel telivé. És hogy a legkönnyebb ezt elérni?

Hát így:

- Lehet, késő már szólnom, uram, de az ágyat, amin éppen ül, ma reggel egyszer már végigélveztem, és a _más_ részeimet is kellően beledörgöltem.

Piton arca, ha lehet, még morózusabbra váltott, és gyilkos pillantással kísérve lassan felemelkedett.

: - Több tiszteletet, Potter! Nem tudja, kivel beszél? Kinek képzeli magát? : - suttogta vészterhesen mind a két piton.

Ettől Harrynek még kicsattanóbban jobb kedve lett. Vajon a piton hasonlít Pitonra, vagy épp fordítva?

_A zord tanárbácsink megtalálta a lelki társát, de még csak nem is tud róla. Hah!_

- De hisz én csak az igazat mondtam. Gondoltam, tudni szeretné, hogy sokkal közelebbi kapcsolatba került a… a testnedveimmel, mint gondolta volna valaha is.

: - Potter, tartogassa másoknak a nyegle vicceit! : - megint egyszerre.

- Ötven pont a Griffendéltől! - Ezt már csak az emberibb Piton tette hozzá…

Ezt a pillanatot választotta Draco, hogy ismét csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

Piton még mindig Harryn tartva szemeit, nyugtázta, hogy újra jelen van.

- Magára nincs itt szükség a továbbiakban. Távozzon! A klubhelyiségükben már várja a házvezető tanára, hogy elbeszélgessen magával. Kis idő múlva magam is csatlakozok magukhoz - intett a kezével az ajtó felé. - Jaj, és mielőtt elfelejteném! Harminc pont a Griffendéltől, mert illetéktelenül behatolt a Mardekár felségterületére! Viszlát!

Harry fanyar arckifejezéssel lépett ki az ajtón, majd felsétálva a pincéből, a Griffendél torony felé vette az irányt. Egyáltalán nem kívánta a rá váró beszélgetést szigorú házvezetőjével, de a délután eseményei mégis mosolyt csaltak az arcára.

Először egy kínai gyorsétterembe vitte Dracót, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel vizsgálta környezetét. Harry látta rajta, hogy szívesen kérdezne egy csomó dolgot, de inkább visszafojtja magába, minthogy sebezhetőnek látszódjon. Harry próbált segíteni a választásban az étterem étlapjáról, de a szőke csak nem hallgatott rá, és a biztonságos sült csirke helyett valamilyen kimondhatatlan nevű, szürkésbarna, furcsánragacsos állagú gyanús ételt választott. Harry próbált nem belefulladni a szezámmagos csirkéjébe, ahogy a szőke küzdelmét figyelte a választottjával. Csak forgatta, forgatta szájában a falatot, és minden nyelési kísérlete kudarcba fulladt. Végül csak új menüt kért, de akkor már kókuszbundás csirkét, amit láthatóan nagyobb lelkesedéssel evett meg.

Azután Harry a moziba szerette volna elvinni, de míg az étterem a földszinten volt, addig a mozi a harmadik emeleten foglalt helyet. És mi van minden plázában? Hát mozgólépcső!

Egy életre meg fog maradni benne, ahogy a nagyon sznob Draco bizalmatlanul kerülgeti a szerkezetet, és próbálkozik rálépni. Harry azt hitte kiszakad az oldala a nevetéstől, ahogy Malfoy vörösödő fejjel mindig kinéz magának egy lépcsőt, de mikorra rászánná magát, hogy rálép, az túl messzire kerül tőle, és ezt kezdi elölről, közben előre hátra inogva álltában. Erős koncentrációját csak néha szakította meg, hogy diszkréten lekreténezze Harryt, amiért az olyan jól szórakozik az ő szenvedésén.

Végül karonfogva Malfoyt, csak magával húzta a lépcsőre, és egy kis megszédüléstől eltekintve teljesen megőrizhette a méltóságát.

Míg nem jött a következő átkos lépcső.

Miután szerencsésen felértek a harmadikra, jegyet váltottak egy fantasy filmre, ami - Harry legújabb tudása szerint - tele volt mesterséges, számítógépes látványtrükkökkel. A filmben kék földönkívüliek bolygóját akarták elfoglalni a muglik, hogy megszerezzék a bolygón található nyersanyagokat.

Még volt fél órájuk, ezért - kizárólag a harmadikon, mivel Draco megtagadta a „lélekvesztő" használatát - körbenéztek a butikok között. Majdnem sikerült bekönyörögnie a szőkét az egyik fehérnemű boltba, de a két összefonódott és duruzsoló fiút megbámuló mugli tömeg miatt nem adta be a derekát, pedig Harry látta a másik szemein, hogy neki is tetszenek a kirakatba kitett csipke és nylon csodák. Mindenesetre a végleges nem kimondása után is maradt annyi idejük, hogy a mozi melletti büfében vegyenek egy kis pattogatott kukoricát, és Draco számára teljesen új nassolni valót: chipset.

Mikor a jegyellenőr beengedte őket, és leültek, a szőke kíváncsian fordult felé, és végre nem bírva tovább, kérdezett. Azt akarta megtudni, hogy most mi fog történni. Azon a kis színpadon fognak a szereplők játszani, vagy esetleg bábokkal fogják előadni a darabot, amit megnézni jöttek? Erre Harry majdnem belefulladt az üdítőjébe. Mint kiderült, Draco még sosem látott mozgófilmet, sőt, egyáltalán képtelennek tartotta a csökött muglikat, hogy olyan bonyolult dolgokat hozzanak létre, mint a megörökített mozgás. Hisz' még a fényképeik se mozogtak!

Erre fel Harry hunyorogva megfogta a másik kezét, és ahogy lekapcsoltak a fények, csak annyit suttogott a másik fülébe: „Próbálj meg nem nagyon megijedni!"

Ahogy teljesen elsötétült a terem és felhangzott az első dübörgő reklám, Malfoy szinte az oldalához nőtt, annyira megrettent. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a vásznat és a nyugodtan eszegető muglikat. Mire elkezdődött a film, megnyugodott annyira, hogy már nem szorította el Harry karjaiban a véráramot, és baj nélkül végigülhették a filmet, kisebb nagyobb ijedségekkel és ámuldozással megfűszerezve persze.

Miután kijutottak a moziból, beültek egy fagyizóba, hogy a fekete hajú nyugodtan válaszolhasson arra a rengeteg kérdésre, ami egyszerre akarta kiütni a szőke koponyáját. Mint például: _És a varázslók miért nem voltak már azon a bolygón? _

Kifejezetten szerette látni, hogy Draco ennyire lelkesedik valami iránt, aminek semmi köze nincs a varázsvilághoz.

Miután ott is fizettek, elsétáltak a legközelebbi hoppanálási ponthoz. (Ezennel Harry kegyesen megmutatta a hagyományos lépcsőket a szőkének. Dracónak majdnem sikerült lelöknie. De. Végül megkegyelmezett.)

Azután belefutottak Pitonba, és ő már itt állt a Kövér dáma előtt.

Szó mi szó, egy kicsit elszámították magukat az idővel…

Belépve, megcsapta a helyiség kellemes meleget árasztó atmoszférája. Már várta a késként villogó szemeket és a papírvékonyságúra összepréselt dühös ajkakat házvezető tanárától, de csak egy reménykedő nyávogást kapott a lábai mellől.

McGalagony dorombolva törleszkedett a lábához, próbálva minél nagyobb felületen érintkezni vele, ezzel tetemes mennyiségű macskaszőrt hagyva Harry lábszárán.

A fiú mosolyogva hajolt le a cicáért, majd karjaiban a kifejezetten elégedett professzorasszonnyal leült a kandalló elé. Kezével lassan, nyugtatgatóan simogatta a színes bundát. Arcán letörölhetetlen mosollyal figyelte a tüzet. Agyában egy kifejezetten egyszerű, de nagyszerű zsarolás darabkái álltak össze. Úgy érezte magát, mint az a mugli akciófilm szereplő, aki egy híres kém főellensége volt. Miközben az egybevágásokat elemezgette, pálcájával begyűjtött egy kis édességet, és a közeli asztalkáról szemezgetve várta az ő kémjét. Végül is, ha lehet hinni Hermione beszámolójának, ő is végigdugja a nemzetek fiait utazásai alatt.

McGalagony professzor nagyot nyújtózkodott az ölében, majd elnyúlt testhelyzetében szájába vette a talárja egy gyűrődését, és elülső lábaival finoman dagasztva szopni kezdte. Harry kuncogva cirógatta meg a cica hátát.

_Olyan aranyos ilyenkor!_

Csendes törődéséből Piton hangos megjelenése rántotta ki, amint kicsapta a portrélyuk ajtaját. Majd megakasztotta lendületét a kandalló előtti látvány.

- Ááá, Piton professzor - szólította meg kedélyesen. - Kérem, üljön le! - Mikor Piton bizalmatlan arckifejezéssel, de teljesítette kérését, nassolnivalóval kínálta. - Citromport?

- Bár nem szeretem ismételni magamat, de mégis úgy érzem, kénytelen vagyok megtenni. Kinek képzeli magát, Potter?

- Annak az embernek, aki nagyon könnyen elronthatja a jól megérdemelt szabadságát.

- Tessék?

Harry jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett az ölében szendergő cicára, majd Piton szemeibe nézett.

- Mostanra biztosan elmesélte magának Draco, miért nem szálltunk fel a beauxbatons-os vonatra. Úgy vélem, az enyhítő körülmény. Maga meg nem szeretné, ha a házvezető tanárom megtudná, milyen mellékhatásokkal is jár a maga bájitala az animágusokra.

Piton teljesen átláthatatlan maszkot épített arcából érzelmei elé.

- Hallgatom.

- Egyezzünk meg! Maga kiáll mellettünk, így csak egy elenyésző büntetést kapunk, én meg hagyom, hogy maga is kiélvezze a szabadságát.

- Arrogáns kis köcsög vagy!

- Kis köcsög még talán, de arrogáns…?

- Tényleg azt várod tőlem, hogy beleegyezzek ebbe? Tanár vagyok, Potter! Emiatt ki is rúgathatlak.

- Persze, megpróbálhatná, de biztos megéri ez magának?

Csend borult a szobára. Csak a kandallóban pattogó tűz és a macska dorombolása hallatszódott. Piton a macskát bámulva mélyet lélegzett, majd lehunyta a szemeit.

- De aztán nehogy kitudódjon ez a kis dolog Minervával! Túl jól szórakozom ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen feladjam. - Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki citromba harapott. - Még valami? El akarom már felejteni ezt az estét!

- Lenne még egy dolog. - Harry mélyrehatóan figyelte Piton arcát, miközben feltette a kérdést. - Mit gondol a kapcsolatomról a Malfoy örökössel?

- Pf! Őszintén? Örülök, hogy semmi közöm hozzá, köszönöm szépen! Komolyan mondom, nem szeretnék vizuális dolgokba bocsátkozni ezen a téren.

Harryben újra megmozdult az a bizonyos hazárdírozós énje, mint ami lent a pincében is.

- Hm, értem. De ha már így összemelegedtünk - látta, hogy erre Piton zsebében kipattant az a bizonyos bicska. - Most, hogy viszonyom van egy mardekárossal, tudna nekem tanácsot adni, hogy maguk, mardekárosok, miket is szeretnek az ágyban? Ne szégyenlősködjön, hisz' magunk vagyunk!

Piton csak hápogni tudott, majd teljes döbbenetben megkérdezte.

- Maga most a szexuális igényeim felől érdeklődik? - Majd ahogy kimondta, feloldódott a döbbenet alól. - POTTER, EZÉRT MEGNYÚZOM!

Ginny pov

Másnap reggel egy ragyaszóródásos képű Harry, és egy látszólag sértetlen Draco Malfoy lépett be a Beauxbatons étkezőjébe, két házvezetőjük társaságában.

Ginnyi fészkelődni kezdett székében az izgatottságától. Annyira várta már Harry reakcióját a képekre, és végül most megkaphatja. Elrévedésében nem is vette rögtön észre, hogy egy hóbagoly egy vastag borítékot pottyantott elé, csak mikor Hermione megbökte az oldalát, vette észre, hogy küldeményt kapott. Kíváncsian bontotta fel a sárgás borítékot, amiből egy rövidke levél, és a saját - felbontatlan - borítéka esett ki.

Összeráncolt homlokkal olvasta azt a pár mondatot.

_Szia Gin!_

_Ne is álmodj róla, hogy megszerezheted! Már az enyém!_

_Remélem, azért nincs harag!_

_Ölel Harry._

_ui: a képeket tüntesd el, vagy megmondalak anyukádnak!_

- Hogy mi van? - kiáltotta értetlenül.

~Vége~


End file.
